


Batfam Femreader!(Completed)

by Geekforlife18



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Big Brother Jason Todd, Big Brothers, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mother's Day, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnant, So.. Much platonic, Unplanned Pregnancy, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: stories with you has a love interest or wife or sister of the Batfamily or with another heroY/N - your nameY/H/N-your hero nameY/L /N - your last nameY/E - your eye colorY/H - your hair colorD/N - your daughters nameS/N - your sons name🦇Batmom or Bruce's girlfriend or love interest🐦Has sister of Batkids or dating one of the Robins🐦🦇 Where Selina is in the story and is readers adopted mom or mom





	1. 🐦Our Daughter(Jason)

You sat against the pillow holding yours and Jason's daughter Jane she had your eyes and face and Jason's black hair with a white streak

"she's beautiful" Jason said looking at her "hey I forgot to tell you I got a job"

"you did?"

"yeah apparently Roy has a Bowhunter Security and called me last night asking if wanted the job"

You were so relieved you touched his cheek he leaned on your head you both kissed. You and Jason went home Jason grabbed Jane's car seat she slept inside you both walked in you we're extremely tired after 5 hours of labor

"Y/N get some rest I'll take care of Jane"

"oh I" he cut you off

"babe rest now"

You sighed and did has your husband said

Jason's P. O. V

I laid my daughter's car seat on the couch I grabbed something to drink I walked and sat in front of my daughter. 3 years ago I would've never believed you if you said I am going to be married to the girl of my dreams and have a beautiful daughter no I would say how could someone love me that much

"and how can I love my daughter I don't know how Jane put I promise to be the best dad better than I ever had"

She opened her eyes

"hey sweetheart did you wake up"

I unbuckled her car seat I carefully held her in my arms she whined 

"hey sweetie daddy's here I'm here"

I said rocking her in my arms I kissed her head I yawned she started yawning

"me too baby me too"

I sat on the couch and laid her on my chest....

Your P. O. V

You opened your eyes from your nap that you desperately needed you got up and walked to the living room you saw Jason asleep with your daughter you grabbed your phone and took a picture. You walked to the kitchen and cooked supper. 10 months later Jane took her first steps Jason is on his way home from work you and him decided tonight would be a good night for you both go to the manor Jane played in the living room and you packed the diaper bag

Jason's P. O. V 

I road my bike home I opened the door and saw Jane playing on the floor she saw me and ran to me I picked her up 

"hey princess!" 

I tickled her she laughed Y/N walked in with the diaper bag I kissed her 

"ready Jaybird" 

"ready has I'll ever be" 

Your P. O. V 

We left we drove to the manor Jason parked he got out he grabbed the diaper bag and Jane you walked to the door you held his hand he kissed your hand he hesitated and knocked Alfred opened 

"Master Jason! Miss Y/N!" 

He saw the baby 

"please come in" 

Alfred let us in 

"you know you are holding her before we leave old man" 

"thank you Master Jason" 

We walked to the living room you saw Stephanie she screamed and hugged you 

"hey Stef" 

"oh guys I missed you Aww the baby's so cute!" 

Tim walked in he hugged you and Jason 

"so that's what you two have been doing for the last year" 

Damian walked in he folded his arms he saw Jane he took a deep breath you hugged him he huffed Jason sat down holding Jane you sat next to him Damian, Stephanie and Tim sat down. Cassandra walked in she smiled she touched Jane's hair 

"she's beautiful" Cassandra said 

She sat down with you 

"she's so cute!" Stephanie said

You heard the door open Dick walked in his face lit up

"awww! I knew you two were up to something Aww she's so cute!"

Jason rolled his eyes you smiled Barbara rolled in she saw Jane and laughed

"and you said you don't have a heart Jay"

Jason took a deep breath Bruce walked in his eyes widened he saw Jane he shut his eyes and gently smiled he opened his eyes Jason put Jane down she walked to Bruce he knelt down and held her he stood up 

"what's my granddaughters name" 

"Jane, Jane Martha Todd" Jason said scratching the back of his neck 

Bruce sat down holding Jane she fell asleep 

"how long of a drive is it to your home?" Bruce asked 

"we are living in Star City I got a job with Roy" 

"Alfred" 

"the master bedroom is cleaned master Bruce" 

"oh you do" you stopped when Bruce put his hand up 

"please I insist besides I would like to spend time with my granddaughter"


	2. 🦇Y/N!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort your husband after his nightmare

Late at night cold raining your husband Bruce is asleep you are in the living room sitting on the chair reading. You heard groaning from your room you shared with your husband you went to see him you opened the door 

"Y/N!!" Bruce yelled 

"Bruce!" you said 

You ran to you're husband's side he's hot and sweating breathing heavily you touched his shoulders 

"hey Bruce I'm here" you said 

You touched his cheek he panicked and hugged you, you rubbed his head you knew it was a nightmare 

"please don't go don't leave me" he kept saying 

"Bruce" you said 

Tears fell from his face you looked at him and made him look at you 

"now listen to me I promise you I'm not going anywhere nothing on this world is going to take me away from you" you said 

He wrapped his arms around you, you both layed down holding each other he kissed you and fell asleep


	3. 🐦You'll always be my daughter Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get in a fight with Bruce when he refuses to let you leave

"I will not allow it!!" Bruce yelled anger in his voice 

You put on you're ring and you're uniform 

"oh yes you will! I will not stand and do nothing when lantern's are losing there lives!!" you yelled

"you are behaving like a child! You will get hurt or worse killed you are too young! " 

"I'm a adult I was Robin I was trained by you, you taught me everything I know!" you said 

He scoffed "I forbid it! has long has you are my daughter and are of this family you will not join the war!!" 

You scoffed and shook you're head "I'm you're daughter fine by me you love me great but not letting me go and you will lose me has you're daughter!" you said 

"I'm not letting you leave" he said folding his arm's 

You feel tears stream down you're face you flew off 

"where are you going?!" he asked

"why do you care I'm not you're daughter anyway" 

You left to go fight in the War of the Green Lanterns you hated leaving on bads terms with Bruce you knew he only was trying to protect you. Finally after four years the war was over. You broke you're left arm and you lost you're ring you sacrificed you're power's to save earth. You made it to Gotham 4 year's you didn't know it would hit you this hard. You sat on the bench at the park you felt ashamed, guilt, you told Bruce you weren't his daughter it broke you're heart. You feel tears stream down you're face you miss you're siblings you never even told them goodbye you took a deep breath and got up you're arm is in a lot of pain you whistle for a taxi you went to Bludhaven to see you're little brother. You went to his house you slowly nocked the door opened tears already streaming down you're face Dick looked at you shocked 

"I was in town and I wanted to see my brother" you said crying 

Tears started to fall from Dick's face 

"Y/N.. What happened to you're arm!" he asked 

He wrapped his arms around you 

"daddy whose here!?" you heard a little girl say 

You laughed crying you saw her she had Dick's hair and Barbara's eye's you knelt down to her 

"hi I'm Y/N" you said 

Her face lit up 

"you're my aunt! I have you're middle name!" you looked at Dick he shook his head yes still crying you looked back at you're niece "my name is Daisy!" 

"oh Daisy I love that name" you said 

She ran off "mommy! mommy! Aunt Y/N is home!" she said 

You laughed and stood up you looked at Dick he sighed and dried his tears Barbara rolled in, in her wheelchair! You had no idea she was in a wheelchair you covered you're face she started crying you slowly walked to her and knelt down you hugged her with you're right arm 

"oh Barb's" you said 

"it's OK you didn't know" she said 

"I should have never left" you said 

"hey you did the right thing besides I had Dick" she said crying

"I'm glad for that" you said 

You stood up Dick hugged you again Daisy hugged you're leg

"have you seen anyone else?" she asked 

You shook you're head no 

"I probably should" you said 

"I can give you a ride" Dick said 

"you know yeah that would help" you said 

Dick and you went to the Manor he dropped you off Dick left to get Jason. You walked to the door and knocked Alfred opened his face shocked 

"miss Y/N!" he said 

"hello Alfred I'm glad to see you're still with us" you said 

You hugged him with you're right arm 

"would you like some tea" he asked 

"hmm that sounds wonderful but first I need to see my siblings" you said 

Alfred gently nodded you walked to Stephanie's room you took a deep breath and nocked 

"come in" she said 

You opened the door and saw her listening to music on her bed she didn't notice you. You grabbed her pillow and hit her 

"hey!" she said mad 

She saw you she covered her face crying 

"Y/N you're alive" she said crying 

She hugged you're waist crying you kissed her head and rubbed her head 

"I can't believe it you're here you're alive and what happend to you're arm!" she said 

"I'm ok" you said 

She let go of you and stood up you touched her cheek crying 

"we have much to catch up on sis but I need to see our brothers" you said 

"no!" she said and hugged you 

"later tonight will talk" you said 

"yes!" she said exited

You laughed and walked to Tim's room you knocked 

"come in" he said 

You opened the door and saw Tim glued to the computer has he usually is 

"haven't I told you to take a break from that stupid computer" 

"it's not" Tim froze and looked at you 

"hey Timmy" you said 

He got up and hugged you 

"I thought I'd never see you again" he said crying 

You rubbed his head he let go of you he noticed you're arm 

"I'm okay Timmy just a broken arm is all" you said 

He sighed you kissed his head "I'm going to go see Damian" you said 

Tim rolled his eye's you ruffled his hair and went to find Damian you opened his door he was asleep laying on his dog Titus 

 

You knelt down Titus woke up and saw you he wagged his tail

"hey Titus you miss me!" you whispered

You pet him Damian rubbed his eye's and looked at you shocked he looked at you're arm 

"Y/L/N! What happened to you! I will kill" you cut him off 

"Damian it's OK I'm ok it's just a broken arm" you said 

He hugged you crying "I forbid you from leaving" he mumbled you smiled and hugged him tight crying 

"Y/N Jason's here and he refuse's to believe me!" Dick yelled from the living room you laughed Damian hugged you tightly you kissed his head and walked to the living room 

"I'm telling you Dick it's impossible Y/N has been gone for 4 years and she sundenly just" he stopped when he saw you "shows up Y/N what happened to you're arm?!" he said 

You walked to him "just shut up and hug me Jaybird" you said 

He hugged you, you heard him crying you kissed his head 

"please tell me you're staying home for good" Jason said 

"believe me little brother I'm staying for a long time" you said 

You heard the door open you took a deep breath knowing it was Bruce he saw you Bruce froze Jason and Dick left the room you started crying 

"will you'll be happy to know I lost all my powers you were right I did get hurt" he walked closer to you "if you want me to leave for good I will I wanted to say I'm sorry I left like I did" he touched you're cheek you started sobbing he hugged you, you hugged him tight with you're right arm 

"I'm so sorry dad" you said 

"you'll always be my daughter Y/N" he said


	4. 🐦Our Daughter(Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jason get in a fight when you tell him you are pregnant

You are the Jason Todd's girlfriend you have known him since before he died. Now that's back you both felt the same spark. You live with him in a small apartment Jason was out on patrol you were sitting on the couch watching you're favorite TV show. You started feeling sick you went to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet 

"Y/N!" Jason said 

He ran in and held your hair back you stopped he grabbed a rag and wiped your face 

"you OK babe" he asked 

You shook your head he picked you up and layed you in the bed he layed next to you and kissed you. That morning you opened your eyes. You looked at Jason still sleeping you sighed you still feel nauseated you looked at the calender 

"shit" you mumbled 

You were supposed to start your period 3 weeks ago you slowly got up and looked in the mirror wondering if you are pregnant. You and Jason both decided to wait for kids considering you're crazy lives you waited until Jason went on patrol. You went to the store you bought a pregnancy test you went home and took it you waited you needed to talk to someone you called Barbara 

-"hey sis what's up" 

"I.. Are you busy" 

-"no whats wrong?"

You looked at the test 

"shit Jason is going to kill me!"

-"Y/N what's wrong start talking before I start running to you"

"I'm pregnant"

You heard Barbara scream

-"you're serious!"

"yeah I just looked"

-"congrats! Sis oh I'm so excited!"

"Babs I'm freaking out a little!" 

"why?" 

"Jason doesn't know not yet and I'm sure how he will take the news" 

-"Y/N I'm sure he will be thrilled to be a father.. Who's going to be a father" 

You hear Dick say

"Barbara do not tell him I swear I will kill you!" 

-"Y/N what's going on?!" Dick asked mad 

"fine, fine I know Barbara can't keep her mouth shut" you huffed "I'm going to have a baby" 

-"no way! I'm so excited! We'll come over and celebrate" 

Dick hung up before you could respond you grunted and called again 

-"where on our way"

You looked at the clock Jason wouldn't be home for a while 

"ok ok but not long"

-"see you sis" 

You hung up and cleaned up you heard the doorbell ring you opened and saw Dick and Barbara they hugged you. You sat on the couch they sat with you 

"you OK?" Barbara asked 

"yeah.. Just I don't, I don't know does Jason want to still be with me when he finds out" you were lost of word's 

You heard the door open you quickly got up and saw Jason

"Jason you are home early" you said 

He saw Dick and Barbara you saw him tince up he walked to the bathroom and slammed the door. You squinted your eyes you walked to the bathroom and opened the door Jason was in the shower he popped his head out he had soap in his hair he was lived

"want to explain why the hell you decided to invite my brother and sister behind my back!" he shut the curtain to wash the soap out 

"I called and they said they come over" you said 

"nice fucking try babe" 

He turned the shower off you handed him his towel he snatched it from you and stormed to the bedroom he slammed the door. You flinched you walked out Dick and Barbara were gone. You opened your bedroom door Jason had his boxers on he had a disgusted look on his face your blood boiling. He put his jeans on 

"where are you going?!" you asked mad 

"a fucking drink" he put his shirt on and jacket " you coming to drink with me and tell me the truth!" 

"I can't" you said 

"why the fuck not?!" he asked 

You feel your eyes tear up "Jason I'm pregnant" 

"what?! Pregnant how!? When" 

"Jason just shut up and go take a drink and think about this " 

"Y/N" 

"just go please I need a break from you" you said

He took a deep breath and walked out you started crying. You wrapped your arms around yourself you layed in the bed crying yourself to sleep hours later you felt someone touch your lips you opened your eyes and saw your boyfriend 

"I'm sorry I lost my temper" 

He looked really upset 

"it's OK.. Jason is somthing bothering you?" you asked 

"Y/N I'm scared" he said 

"what?! Jason why are you scared about the baby" you asked worried 

"I-I I've done horrible things Y/N you know that I don't... I don't know how I'm we're going to raise our kids I'm I.." 

"hey hey it's OK" you wrapped your arms around him he layed down you touched his cheek "Jason just because you did things you're not proud of doesn't mean you can't be a good father" 

"why are you always a smart ass" he said 

You kissed him you both wrapped your arms around each other then you realized 

"you did say kids right?"


	5. 🐦PregnantReader(Roy)1

You are Roy Harper's girlfriend, you were first Robin and oldest of the batkids , you love Dick, Jason, Barbara, Tim, Stephanie and Damian has your own siblings Bruce is your adopted dad , after your parents were murdered, everything was perfect except your brothers fighting and your boyfriend Roy is missing, you haven't told your family he's missing, you have been helping Oliver try to find him you had been sick for months Oliver said you should go home, you were on your way home, you were worried so you decided you would go to the doctor and make sure you were OK, you walked in and sat down to wait.. A nurse walked to you

"Y/N Wayne " she said you looked at her "the doctor well see you now"

You walked in she was standing there you sat down

"so Y/N what seems to be the problem?" she asked...

She looked you over

"well it's looks like you're pregnant" she said you were shocked

"your kidding" you said

"I'm not your 4 months pregnant congratulations" she said and walked out 

You were shocked pregnant! Roy had been missing for 3 days and you were pregnant and you didn't even know you went home. You went in your room you locked your door, you looked at your belly in the mirror

"you better come home" you mumbled has if Roy could even hear you 

You sat on your bed you were about to cry but you heard someone nock

"yes" you said

"suppers ready to eat" Dick said

"coming" you said

You opened your door Dick was standing there he hugged you 

"it was just 3 day's" you said 

"I know, you ok?" he asked

"just fine" you said smiling 

You both walked to the dining room and sat with your siblings Bruce walked in you felt really sick

"Y/N are you alright?" Bruce asked you shook your head yes everyone started eating you are so worried about Roy

Tim accidentally kicked Damian

"watch it Drake!" Damian said

"or what!?" Tim said

"boys" Bruce said you felt really stressed 

Damian kicked Tim

"why you!" you cut Tim off

"just stop it!" you yelled everyone looked at you, you and got up you ran to your room and cried you wrapped your arms around yourself and sat in front of your door crying, someone nocked you ignored them 

"Y/N!" Barbara said 

"I need to be alone right now sis" you said crying 

"Y/N come on talk to us" Dick said 

"who's all there?" you asked still crying 

"me Barbara Jason Damian and Tim" Dick said 

So badly you wanted to open that door and hug your siblings but you were to scared to tell them that you are pregnant and Roy is missing 

"Y/N you want us to call" you cut Dick off

"don't say it!" you yelled trying not to sob 

"Y/N did you and Roy break up" Stephanie asked 

"not exactly" you said 

"tt did he cheat on you" Damian asked 

"Damian!" you scolded you huffed 

"children what are you doing miss Y/N is obviously in extreme stress I advice you give her the space she needs" Alfred said

"but" Alfred cut Jason off 

"no buts now off you go" Alfred said 

You were so relieved they left you went to bed that morning you opened your eyes and screamd 

"dammit Damian are you trying to kill me!" you scolded 

" tt why were you crying last night" Damian asked 

"I can't tell you" you said he huffed you both walked down stairs you went to the Batcave hoping to be alone you were so wrong, your entire family were there they looked at you 

"hey guys" you said 

You walked to Bruce, he was sitting in front of the computer he glanced at you then back at the computer 

"when did you plan on telling me that Roy is missing" he asked everyone was shocked they looked at you 

"I'm sorry Bruce" you said he just stared at the computer you dismissed yourself your siblings followed you, you quickly hid

"Y/N!" they yelled looking for you

You snuck into your room and got out your window on the roof, you knew Bruce had a camera by your window you looked at it, you pointed at the sun then pointed to the ground telling him that you would be back by dark, the camera went up and down you smiled and got off the roof, you got in your car you started the engine, you looked in your rear view mirror and saw your brothers and sisters running to you, you drove off fast you looked back Damian threw his arms up they ran back inside to tell Bruce you left


	6. 🐦PregnantReader(Roy)2

You parked at the restaurant you used to eat at with your boyfriend you missed him so bad, you were a little scared about the baby, someone called it was Dick you rolled your eyes the waiter came

"what would you like to drink" she asked

"oh I guess water and I'll have some fries with cheese and some chicken on top ohh and ranch" you said

"yes ma'am" she said and left

Then Damian started calling you, you ignored him and declined his call you started looking at old pictures of Roy and you, you found one that was your favorite of him kissing you for the first time and Dick took the picture. The waiter brought your drink and fries with chicken, cheese and ranch you were really having bad cravings you ate a frie then your phone went off again only this time it was Stephanie then 4 minutes later Tim and Barbara, then they all started texting you, you put your phone on silent and put it in your purse and enjoyed your fries covered in ranch cheese and chicken after you ate, you walked outside you saw a couple walk by with a baby you huffed it was getting late you decided to go ahead and go home you opened the door all your siblings were standing there you huffed Bruce walked in they all looked at you 

"I need to sit down" you said you walked to the living room and sat down they sat with you, you closed your eyes 

"Y/N talk to us" Dick said 

You didn't know how to tell them you were worried Bruce would be angry with you, you couldn't keep it in 

"I'm pregnant" you said Jason, Dick Tim jaw dropped Stephanie and Barbara's screamed Damian eyes went wide Bruce just looked at you, you face planted this was going horrible 

"well this is not going like I had hoped I've had a very stressful long day and I think it would be best that I just leave" you said 

"Y/N you are staying here" Bruce said

"Bruce I" he cut you off 

"Y/N get some rest we will discuss this tomorrow" Bruce said 

"OK" you said you walked to your room and went to bed 

That morning you woke up you walked to the dining room everyone was sitting down they all looked at you Bruce walked in and sat down 

"not a word out of any of you" he said 

You sat down Bruce sat down 

"is Roy the father?" Bruce asked 

"yes" you said 

"how far a long are you?" he asked 

"a little over 4 months" you said you drank your water you feel really nervous 

"I want you to start going to appointments" he said 

"I will" you said 

"I don't want Y/N driving" Bruce said 

"I can take her" Barbara said 

"thanks Barbara" you said

Weeks went by you stomach grew Barbara took you to your appointments your sisters and brothers tried to help you in anyway they could, you were so relieved but to be completely honest you just wanted Roy back. 2 weeks until your due date everyone was getting excited but also worried about you, you were sitting on the couch Damian walked in he sat next to you, he saw your belly move 

"I believe something is wrong with your baby!" he said 

"nothing is wrong Damian the baby's just excited here" you said you held his hand and moved it to were the baby was kicking 

"what are you doing!" he asked 

"relax Damian just feel" you said he gently placed his hand on your stomach 

"the baby kicked me!" he said and moved his hand off you laughed 

Jason walked in he sat down 

"I'm going to be the baby's favorite uncle" Damian said 

"in your dreams" Jason said 

"enough boy's Jason you want to feel?" you asked 

"tt no way I'm the only one who gets to!" Damian said 

"Damian my baby remember" you said 

"I'm fine Y/N " Jason said 

Damian left Jason quickly sat in his place 

"really Jay" you said 

"oh shut up you asked" Jason said he felt the baby kick "so still no sign of Roy" he asked 

"no Oliver said I should stay here with the baby coming and all I'm just so worried about him" you said 

Dick and Tim walked in

"ooh I want to feel!" Dick said Jason rolled his eyes and moved Dick felt your stomach has did Tim


	7. 🐦PregnantReader(Roy)3

3 day's until your due date you wanted the gender to be a surprise, the next morning you got out of bed you walked to the living room to sit down Jason Damian and Tim were there sitting on the couch Alfred walked in, you were about to sit down but you felt a sharp pain in your abdomen you clinched your first 

"Y/N!" they all said 

You touched your stomach and took a deep breath 

"I'm.. Fine" you said with effort 

Suddenly your water broke they ran to your side 

"tell us what to do!" Jason said 

"master Jason help miss Y/N in the car master Damian and Tim get in the car wall I get her bag's" Alfred said 

Jason helped you get in everyone got in Jason drove off we made it Jason and Tim helped you inside a nurse brought a wheelchair you sat down he rolled you off to the emergency room.... After a long labor you had the baby it was a girl you held her crying she looked so much like you and Roy, after a while they said your family could come back you heard a knock 

"come in" you said 

Bruce, Damian, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara, Jason and Dick walked in, you smiled crying they all held her Bruce was holding her

"have you thought have a name?" he asked 

"Rey" you said Bruce smiled 

You went home with Rey you hated Roy not being with you and Rey, you were sleeping in your bed with Rey in her crib Oliver and Dinah had came to visit it has been almost a year now since you've seen Roy you feard he was gone, you cried yourself to sleep almost every night since Rey is 3 months old you woke up when you heard your phone go off, you answered 

"hello" you said quiet so you Rey wouldn't wake up 

"Y/N it's me Oliver" 

"Oliver is everything OK it's midnight?" you asked 

"Y/N it's Roy we, we found him" 

"what when!" 

"hour ago I'm at the hospital now" 

"I'm on my way" 

You hung up Rey started crying you picked her up 

"shh shh you want to go see daddy" 

You held her you turned your light on and packed Bruce was on patrol you left a note and left to go see your boyfriend 

You made it you walked in Oliver walked to you were holding Rey she's sleeping he put his hands on your arms 

"he's alive" he said you were so relieved 

"have you talked to him?" you asked 

"yes but it did not go well" he said you felt sorry for him you new Roy really did love him like a father 

"could you" you asked him he held Rey, you walked into the room he was asleep breathing heavy you felt a tear stream down your face, you slowly walked to him you sat down on the bed you could hardly believe he was alive but here he was the man you loved since you met him. You touched his cheek he gently smiled he opened his eyes and looked at you, you started crying 

"Y/N" he mumbled and kissed you he hugged you, you buried your head in his neck 

"Roy I need to tell you something" 

"what's wrong Y/N ?" he asked he let go of you, you dried your tears 

"you remember right before you left I was really sick" you said 

"yes" he said 

"well when I was helping Oliver try to find you but I seemed to be getting worse so I went home but I went to the doctor and Hu.. I was 4 months pregnant" you said 

"what!?I'm a father" he asked shocked

"yeah" you said

He leand back and just stared 

"boy or girl?" he asked 

"Rey she's 3 months old" you said you started crying 

"hey hey" he said and hugged you"Y/N I still want to be with you, we're is she" he asked 

"with Ollie you want me to get her" you asked 

"yeah" he said 

You were so relieved you went to get Rey you held her you walked in Roy started fighting back tears you gave him Rey she opened her eye's 

"hey sweetie daddy's home" he said you cried you layed next to Roy wall he held Rey he kissed you 

"marrie me Y/N " he said 

"yes" you said


	8. 🦇Injured Bat

You are the only member of the Justice League that knows Bruce the best he's stubborn stern brooding but you know deep down he is a good man he has admitted he love's you and you love him. You are getting ready to go to headquarters for a team meet up something feels wrong. You have a gut feeling that Bruce is not OK you walked in to your worse nightmare. The entire team hovering over Bruce who is sitting on his chair looking at a computer this could only mean one thing Bruce is injured bad. You heard the team making all kinds of assumptions about what happened you looked at the Bat his head, chest, arms, bandaged and he is wearing a sling you face planted you could since his anger. The team looked at you

"alright guys everyone let the Bat's rest before he kills you" you said

"oh please he would never" you cut Oliver off 

"yes but I will so beat it" you said pointing out they all mumbled and left 

You walked to Bruce you feel your blood pressure rise your pisssed that he didn't tell you he isn't OK. You turned the computer off he glared at you 

"what the hell are you doing!" he said mad

"I'm sorry since when do you think get yourself hurt like this and not tell me!" you yelled anger in your voice 

"since when do I have to answer to you!" he yelled getting up 

He stood over you he is much taller than you but you didn't let him intimidate you, you both glared at each other. You saw a smirk out of the corner of his face you were fighting back a smile he touched your cheek 

" let's go home" you said he shut his eyes

You wrapped your arm around his hip and helped him out you made it to the batmoilble. You made him sit in the passenger seat wall you drove to the Batcave. You helped him out and helped him walk to his room. You opened the door you walked to his bed and moved the covers he grunted in pain you helped him lay down he started breathing heavy you heard a knock 

"come in" you said you looked Alfred walked in with tea and medicine for Bruce 

"ah miss Y/N I'm glad you managed to get master home" he said Bruce grunted 

Alfred layed the tray down and gave Bruce the tea and medicine after Bruce took his medicine Alfred left. You gave Bruce a kiss you were about to leave but he grabbed your hand he gently shook his head no 

"OK" you said 

You walked to the other side of bed and layed next to him. You held his good hand not wanting to hurt him you were both tired..... "Y/N .. Y/N earth to Y/N "you heard faintly you opened your eyes and felt someone rubbing your shoulder you turned the lamp on and saw Dick! 

" oh hey Dick" you said rubbing your eye's 

"what are you doing here?" he asked 

"oh" you glanced at Bruce then looked at Dick "Bruce needed my help and I guess I fell asleep " 

"Batman needs help?" he asked you laughed 

"yes Dick everyone needs help sometimes" you said 

"even Batman?" he asked surprised 

"yes Dick even Batman" 

You looked at the clock it's 2 o'clock you looked back at Dick and saw him holding his blanket then it hit you 

"Dick did you have a nightmare" you asked 

He slowly shook his head yes you scooted a little he crawled in the bed with you and Bruce, he layed on you and fell asleep you held Bruce's hand and fell asleep


	9. 🦇Mother's Nightmare 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get sprayed by fear toxin and have your worst nightmare

You are Bruce's wife and mother of the Batkids. You fight crime along with your husband and your family. One night you were fighting scarecrow he jumped in front of Bruce you kicked him out of the way you got sprayed by fear toxin. You screamed you crouched on the ground then you saw Damian on the ground bleeding you ran to his side 

"Damian Damian son!" you said you knelt down to him 

He panicked "mother save me" he said and grabbed you then to your worst nightmare Damian turned to dust 

"Damian! Damian!" you yelled panicking crying you clinched the dirt then you heard coughing you looked 

"Timmy! Tim!" you said you ran to Tim you knelt down to him 

"I'm not good enough" he said 

"no no Timmy" he started to turn to dust "Tim! Tim! No!" you said panicked "no no no" you kept saying he was gone you screamed and clinched the dirt again you heard Stephanie laying on the ground bleeding 

"Stephanie!" you yelled 

You ran to her and knelt down you touched her cheeks crying she grabbed your hands and pulled you closer 

"mom! Help me " she said terrified 

Then just like your sons she turned to dust you screamed crying you clinched the dirt then out of the corner of your eye you saw Barbara standing hold her hip you ran to her she wrapped her arms around you 

"mom! Mom!" you hugged her tight "save me!" she said and turned to dust 

"no no no Barbara!" you said crying her dust still on your hands you screamed 

You Jason with a crowbar threw his chest you ran has fast has you could and knelt down to him 

"Jason Jay say something" you said brushing his hair 

"I don't want to die again" you cut in

"no no Jason your not going to die Jason! "you yelled has your son turned to dust you screamed again you cried hard you heard groaning you looked 

" Dick! "you yelled you ran to him and knelt down he had is sticks threw his chest" Dick honey please say something "you said touching his cheek he grabbed you 

"mom! Mom! Mom!mom.. 

"no no no!" you said has he turned to dust you covered your face crying 

You saw Bruce on the ground bleeding you ran to his side knelt down 

"honey!" you said 

"were are the ki.. ds" he said your heart sank you covered your face crying 

"there.. gone" you said choking on your words he touched your cheek he slowly turned to dust 

" no! No! No! No! " you yelled crying "I'm so sorry!" you crouched down holding your kneck crying screaming 

"Y/N.. Y/N .." you hear your husband 

"I'm sorry" you kept saying 

shaking your head he made you look at him you wrapped your arms around him he hugged you tightly you cried in your husband's arm's... 

Bruce carried you into the Batmoblie you were still shaking from the fear toxin Bruce drove home you both got out you feel your legs shaking you went to your room and opened your door you kept having flashbacks of the kids fading in front of you there last words go through your mind... Mother save me.. I'm not good enough... Mom! Help me. Save me... I don't want to die again.. mom! Mom! Mom!mom.. Those words trapped in your head you know it's not true that the kid's really do love you but you sometimes wish you could do more you are exhausted you changed to your pajamas and layed in the bed you heard the door open you looked and saw Bruce in his boxers you could tell just by looking at him he's really worried about you 

"hey I'm ok" you said 

He took a deep breath and turned the lights off he layed in the bed with you, you fell asleep... Suddenly you were having a nightmare you jolted fowrerd you stopped yourself from yelling you were about to touch Bruce just make sure he's OK you squinted your eyes and stopped yourself


	10. 🦇Mother's Nightmare 2

"it's just a dream.. It's just a dream.. It's just a dream" you said choking on your last word you held back a sob"don't leave me" you mumbled rocking back and forth crying 

"Y/N!" Bruce said he put his hands on your arms "Y/N it's me I'm right here" Bruce said calming you buried your face in his chest crying he wrapped his arms around you, you hugged him tightly he layed you on top of him you stopped crying and fell asleep... 

Bruce's P. O. V 

Y/N fell asleep I held her in my arms I hate seeing her like this I grabbed my phone and texted in a group chat Y/N started with the Dick, Barbara, Stephanie, Jason, Tim and Damian 

-children I would advise you come to the Manor at dawn to see your mother who would very much like to see you 

I texted I turned mine and Y/N's ringer off knowing the kid's will be blowing our phone's up 

Your P. O. V 

You opened your eyes from sleeping still arms wrapped around your husband and his wrapped around you. You looked at Bruce he opened his eyes with concern he touched your cheek and gently kissed you, you halfway smiled trying to reassure your husband that you are OK he shut his eyes and fell asleep you slowly got up and got dressed. You looked at your phone it blew up with text messages from the kid's 

-hey mom it's Dick are you OK!? 

-hey mom it's your daughter Barbara how are you feeling nevermind I'm picking Stef up and then we're coming love you❤️😘

-hey mom look I'm sorry I haven't been home in a long time I'm a little while away but I'm coming home hope you're okay 

-hey mom it's Tim we can't get ahold of you are you OK? Is there something I can do to help you? 

-hey mom it's Stef I hope you are doing well I'm coming has soon has I can with Bab's love you 😘💖

-mother I'm on my way home with Drake and Grayson are you well

-mom momma mommy mother mom 

-hey mom me and Barbara are down stairs in the living room the boys aren't here yet I guess you're still asleep get plenty of rest if you need it 

You looked at your Bat knowing he had more than likely told the children you were not well you want to wake him up and ask him what the hell he was thinking scaring the kid's like that then you heard your phone 

-hey mom Damian Tim and I just walked in I haven't seen Jason are you doing better? 

Few minutes later

-all the boys walked in except for Jason are you OK? 

You took a deep breath you decided to take your sweet time and look out the window for Jason he and you have a special relationship you both didn't get a long at first but right before he was killed he slipped up calling you mom and it stuck. You heard a motorcycle knowing it could only be your son he pulled in hard and fast he went sideways a little he jumped off he saw you he stared at you, you put your thumbs up he did the same and then ran inside you sighed and decided to go see the kid's. You walked to the living room you saw Dick's arm around a sleeping Damian and his other around Barbara, Tim and Stephanie are sitting next to each other and Jason standing looking at everyone no one noticed you 

"has anyone heard what happened to mom?" Tim asked 

Everyone huffed Damian rubbed his eye's he saw you his eyes went wide he got up and ran to you they all looked at you relieved 

"what happened!?" Damian asked 

He looked all over you he grabbed your hands and looked for anything that could be wrong you knelt down and looked him in the eyes

"Dami I'm alright son" you touched his cheek 

"tt I know" he said folding his arms 

"good" you said 

You touched his chin and kissed his head you stood up Damian hugged you, you hugged him tight fighting back tears they all stared at you 

"mom" they said 

You hugged Damian tight you got up and kissed Jason's head and hugged him he hugged you tight 

"mom talk to us" he mumbled 

"mom what's wrong?" Dick asked 

He stood has did Barbara you kissed his head and hugged him tight 

"I'm just perfect son" you said crying 

You hugged Barbara and kissed her head 

"mom" she said 

"I'm ok Babs" you said 

You let go of her you turned and saw Tim and Stephanie standing in front of you, you hugged Tim tight and kissed his head then you finally hugged Stephanie tight 

"mom" they said 

You let go of Stephanie tears still streaming down your face you are so happy, joyful that it was a illusion that your children are OK and well worried about you but they are OK and right know that's all that matters to you Bruce walked in he halfway smiled has did you, you tried to dry your tears but couldn't they kept on streaming down your face 

"father what is wrong with mother" Damian asked 

"I believe your mother is glad to see you all here" Bruce said 

You slowly walked to Bruce he wrapped your hands around his kneck he wrapped his arms around you, you hugged his kneck


	11. 🐦 Hitting (Jason)

You were Jason's girlfriend you were really close you were the only person he would confide to he was the only person who really cared for you. That was until Jason was killed by The Jocker you had gone with Bruce to save him but were too late you can remember hugging his body sobbing Dick and Barbara have been trying to help you get through this but you pushed them away 3 weeks later a Bruce got a knew Robin Timothy Drake you kept your distance from him you got to the point of just quitting you didn't talk smile laugh barely ate you spent your time training alone for hour's and hour's you were punching the punching bag listening to music a song came that described exactly how you feel My Darkest Days Can't Forget You 

When it's said and done, you're the only one (you're the only one)  
And when it's said and done, you're the only one (you're the only one), you're the only one

Whoever said this pain, would ever go away

Didn't know what it meant to, be here without you

You think about Barbara and Dick telling you it will be OK

Is everything you see, reminding you of me?  
Does it hurt when you breathe too?  
'Cause it does when I do, cause it does when I do

If only Jason could breathe you think and hit harder 

When anybody says your name I wanna run away,  
I keep remembering I can't forget you  
It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,  
It's been forever and I can't forget you  
With every single day, it won't go away  
The way I feel about you  
And when it's said and done, you're the only one  
And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you

When it's said and done, you're the only one (you're the only one)  
And when it's said and done, you're the only one (you're the only one), you're the only one

I hate to feel this way, my days all feel the same  
And yesterday was proof, that tomorrow will too  
No matter what they say, can't drink it all away  
Cause all that I do, is think about you, is think about you

When anybody says your name I wanna run away,  
I keep remembering I can't forget you  
It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,  
It's been forever and I can't forget you  
With every single day, it won't go away  
The way I feel about you  
And when it's said and done, you're the only one  
And I can't regret you, so I can't forget you

Stop haunting my dreams   
Please set me free  
Stop haunting my dreams  
Please set me free  
(You're the only one)

You hit harder thinking about the Nightmares that haunt you every night you're knuckles started swelling tears streaming down you're face 

When anybody says your name I wanna run away,  
I keep remembering I can't forget you  
It doesn't matter when I try it happens anyway,  
It's been forever and I can't forget you  
With every single day, it won't go away  
The way I feel about you  
And when it's said and done, you're the only one

"Y/N" you hear you ignore the voice and keep hitting "Y/N stop! You're hurting yourself" you kept hitting thinking Jason would be saying the same thing you listen to the music 

And I can't regret you  
Stop haunting my dreams (It's been forever and I can't forget you)  
Please set me free (It's been forever and I can't forget you)  
Stop haunting my dreams (It's been forever and I can't forget you)  
Please set me free (It's been forever and I can't forget you)

Someone grabbed both your wrist you tried to get away but couldn't you looked and saw Dick worry in his eyes you tried to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let you 

"Y/N stop please" he said 

Tears still streaming down your face 

"Y/N it's going to be OK" he said

"would you quit saying that dammit! Jason is gone dead! And I can't forget him!" you yelled

You stopped Dick let go of you he hugged you, you cried in his arms 

"he's gone he's really gone why did he have too fucking die!" you said choking on your last word

Year later you still weren't over Jason's death day's later you found out that he's alive you spent night's crying worrying about him you heard a knock on the door and opened 

"hey babe"

You instantly started crying you hugged his kneck he wrapped his arms around you tight you clinched his shirt tight 

"don't you dare leave me again" you said 

"I won't I promise" he said 

"love you Jason" you said 

"love you too Y/N"


	12. 🐦 Identity (Tim)

Tim's P. O. V 

"I love you, I love you Y/N Y/L/N you are so beautiful sweet kind I need to tell you about who I really am" I said looking at the mirror at school I've been in love with Y/N since she came to Gotham academy I just officially moved in with my adopted father Bruce after my dad died .Y/N doesn't know I'm Redrobin or the way I feel about her I saw her she smiled at me 

Your P. O. V 

You smiled at Tim and could tell something is bothering him you walked to him and hugged him 

"I'm sorry about your dad" you said 

"I'm okay" 

"liar come on were good friends Tim you can talk to me" you said 

He looked at you and halfway smiled 

"I've been busy and I know we haven't talked in a while.." You put your hands on his shoulders "I just.." he huffed "I look I got to go but I'll see you tomorrow" you hugged him again and kissed his head 

"OK but you have my number" 

He nodded and left you sighed and went home you went to your room and studied thinking worrying about Tim hating you didn't tell him how much you love him. You looked on your phone and laughed at a picture of Tim 

You sighed and heard something you turned around and saw Redrobin! 

"what are you doing in my room!" you said scared 

"hey it's OK I just wanted to make sure you were okay" 

"well I can assure I'm fine" you said

You walked up to him and realized who was under the mask Tim! You touched his cheek 

"Tim is that really you" 

"uhhhh" 

You slowly took his cowl off and shook your head you hugged him with his strong arms he hugged you, you always felt safe around Tim 

"your not angry?" he asked 

"oh believe you're in trouble with me" 

"great is there anything I can do to help you not want to kill me" 

"you could kiss me" you said 

He kissed you, you started blushing 

"love you Y/N Y/L/N" 

"I love you too Timothy Drake OK sit down and talk to me" 

You both say on the bed 

"OK so where are you staying" you asked 

"well that's the thing you know Bruce Wayne right" 

"yeah billionaire.. No way!" 

"yeah he uh adopted me and believe me it's not all its cracked up to be he's uh well" 

"Batman" you said 

"how did you?!" he asked 

"Drake I'm not stupid I mean look at you you're a hero" you said 

"thanks Y/N that means a lot coming from you" he said 

You smiled he kissed you 

"I've got to go" he said 

"now I've got to worry about you every night" 

"I'll keep in touch I promise" 

He walked to you're window you gave him one last kiss


	13. 🐦Would You Go With Me (Dick)

Dick looked at his empty apartment packed bags for Bludhaven thinking about you he thought about your conversation last night 

Last night - 

You went to the Manor to see your boyfriend you knocked Dick opened he kissed you, you were surprised 

"well hello to you too" you said 

"I'm glad you came I have news but first let me get my things" he ran off saying 

"where not having dinner here?!" you yelled 

He popped his head from the bathroom "nope!.. I have something better in mind" he said smirking 

You waited for your boyfriend wondering what on earth he was thinking. He walked up with his jacket you both walked out he got on his bike 

"Dick what are you doing?" you asked 

"just get on and I'll explain" 

You shook your head and got on the back of the bike you wrapped your arms around him he drove out of Gotham he stopped up a hill you could see the hole city 

"it's beautiful" you said 

He smiled and kicked the kick stick on his bike you both got off 

"OK Dick it's cold you said you wanted to tell me something so start talking" you said shivering 

He took his jacket off and put it on you he pulled you in for a kiss 

"OK start talking boy wonder" 

"I'm leaving" he said 

"leaving me?" you asked worried 

"no of course not I'm leaving Gotham I'm moving to Bludhaven I hoping would you go with me Y/N" 

" Dick "

" my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you Y/N I love you and I want you to come with me" 

You were speechless leaving Gotham with the man you love but Jason, Alfred and Bruce 

"what about your family do they know" He huffed "does Bruce know?" 

"Y/N look just sleep on it I'm leaving tomorrow night if you want to come with you can if not I will never bother you again" 

"Dick!" you said 

He kissed you and took you home he walked you inside 

"in case you decide not to come I want you to know, I need you to know you have been the greatest girlfriend ever" Dick kissed you "I'm going to miss those lips" he said 

"I love you too" you said 

He tried to smile but you know he wants you to come with him you just need to sleep on it 

Present time - 

Dick huffed and grabbed his bags he opened the door and saw you holding your suitcase and umbrella 

"can we go it's raining and I want to decorate our new home!" you said 

He laughed he picked you up and kissed you 

"let's go home!" you said 

"home it is" he said 

Dick grabbed his bags you both left and went to spend your life together with Dick


	14. 🐦Only Listens To Y/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You rush home when you find out your little brother is alive

A few months after Damian died your brother Dick called saying Damian is alive you rushed home Dick and Jason were already there they saw you 

"Y/N!" they said 

"we'res our little brother!" you said worried 

"he's inside I think I just got here from Bludhaven" Dick said 

"OK ok Dick you go check on him first and me and Jason will wait in the living room" you said

Dick did has you said you and Jason sat in the living room you could see him worrying about Damian Jason could hide from anyone but you he was pacing 

"Jason... Jay.. Jason!" you yelled

He stopped you pointed to the empty seat next to you 

"I'm fine Y/N" Jason said (not convincingly you know your siblings to well) 

"Jason sit down please" you said 

He grunted and sat down he leaned back Tim walked in you looked at him and halfway smiled you grabbed his hand and pulled him to you, you hugged him 

"Y/N Dick's is the one who suppose to hug!" he said 

"is it such a crime for a big sister to hug her little brother" you said 

He looked at you his eye's started to swell he hugged you tight you rubbed his back Stephanie walked in you could tell just by looking at her she had been crying for a while you opened your other arm she hugged you, you hugged Tim and Stephanie tight Dick walked in 

"Y/N Damian won't listen to me you want to try" Dick said 

You quickly got up and ran to Damian's door you took a deep breath and nocked you slowly opened and Damian looking out the window with a straight face arms crossed 

"Dami" you mumbled 

He looked at you tears streaming down his face he looked back at the window it started raining you walked closer Damian just stood there with the same expression you expected him to yell say something 

"I expected you to run in and embrace me" he said quietly 

"yeah well that's Grayson's job" you said 

"tt" he said 

"Damian talk to me please" you said 

"there's nothing to discuss Y/N" he said 

"hey I know you better than that" you said 

He looked at you tears still streaming down his face 

"you will not discuss this with father or anyone" he asked 

"I promise" you said 

"I.." he huffed "I died Y/N do you remember our last discussion" 

"yes you it was that night.. You and I got in a fight about you going alone" you said you hated remembering that night

"precisely it would have been better had I listened to you or mabye I should have never come here in the first place mabye I should have stayed dead!" he yelled 

"Damian!" you said 

You feel tears stream down your face he ran and hugged you, you hugged him tight crying 

"you listen to me Damian Wayne you are my brother you have purpose and don't you dare think your family doesn't love you" you said crying 

He hugged you tightly 

"love you sister" he mumbled 

"love you too Damian"


	15. 🐦Amnesia(Jason) 1

Pain in your head you got shot wall on patrol you hit your intercom

"this is Y/H/N" you took a deep breath and sat in the ally way you felt your head "haaa!" you yelled in pain

"Y/H/N are you alright?"  Bruce asked 

"I'm in a ally" you started coughing you looked blood not good you started blacking out 

"stay with me Y/H/N" Jason said 

"I'm here" you said 

You layed on the ground 

Jason's P. O. V 

I rode my bike to Y/N worried stay with me babe.. I made it fuck I ran fast to my girl I knelt down blood everywhere I felt for a pulse she's alive I picked her up she grunted in pain 

"stay with me Y/N" I mumbled 

I got on my bike holding Y/N terrified I might.. Lose her I drove to the Batcave I parked Bruce ran up to me he looked at her

"we need to take her to the hospital now!" Bruce said 

I quickly took my helmet and mask off and Y/N's mask. Bruce bandaged her head we took her I ran in carrying her 

"somebody fucking help my girl!" I yelled 

A nurse ran up she looked at Y/N I don't like that look Bruce ran in they brought a stretcher 

"we need to take her to surgery!" she said 

They took Y/N I was out of breath I looked at Bruce he filled out the paperwork out for Y/N. I sat down holding my hands I feel my hole body tince my heart breaking I can't lose my girl Dick, Damian Tim and Barbara came..... After the longest 5 hours of my life a nurse

"Bruce Wayne?" she asked 

Bruce quickly got up and walked to the nurse he looked at us and walked off with her..... Bruce walked in he looked like he had been crying no no no no fuck no! Y/N! I got up and clinched my fist 

"children you're sister is alive" we let a sigh of relief "but" fuck "she suffered  Retrograde amnesia" 

"what the fuck is Retro-whatever?!" I asked 

"it's a condition that causes her to live 6 year's in the past she will likely not remember anyone of you expect myself and Jason"

I fell on the couch and sat there Stephanie and Barbara were crying. 6 year's ago when I was Robin and Bruce found her she won't remember me telling her I love her know how important she means to me , won't remember Dick, Barbara, Stef, Damian, Tim, won't remember I died and when I came back she saved me from a dark place we waited it was getting late 

"time to go home" Bruce said 

They all got up I can't go to my place it takes 55 minutes to get here and Y/N might need me Bruce put his hand on my shoulder 

"time to go Jay" he said 

"I can't leave her I'll sleep outside if I must" 

"Jason come home the Manor is close to the hospital if she needs us" he said 

I looked at him I huffed 

"fine I'll fucking come home but only for Y/N" 

I went to the Manor for the first time since I died this would be so much easier if my girlfriend was here we went inside

"you're room is ready has master Jason" Alfred said

"thanks Al" I said walking to my room and locked the door

I turned the lights on and saw my bed made I looked at the desk and saw a picture of me and Y/N I feel tears stream down my face I touched my head 

"I'm so sorry Y/N"


	16. 🐦 Amnesia(Jason) 2

Jason's P. O. V

Y/N was still unconscious we brought her home I layed her in her bed I kissed her head and went to bed 

You're P. O. V 

You opened your eyes the last thing you remember is Bruce letting you stay here at the Manor you saw a note with your favorite flower you smelt it and read 

-hope you slept well breakfast is down stairs 

You got up and got dressed and went down stairs you saw a lot people at the table you saw Jason he smiled at you, you were nervous 

"food's getting cold come eat" he said 

You sat down next to him you have no idea why but the people in the room for some reason you feel a strong connection with them 

"so you're Y/N right?" the blonde girl said you shook your head "I'm Stephanie that's Tim and Damian you've already met Jay" she said gigging 

You smiled and sighed Bruce walked in 

"I can't remember yesterday much but I need to thank you and Jason for letting me stay here" you said 

Bruce gently nodded and sat down everything feels like deja vu you finshed eating later that day you went outside to get try and process everything Jason walked up to you, you looked at him and noticed he was bigger and he had a white streak in his hair you cinda liked it he sat next to you 

"can I ask you something?" you asked 

"yeah what's up beautiful "

"dont call me beautiful I barely know you" 

"sorry anyway your question" 

"I keep forgetting little things like I remember you in the Robin uniform and Bruce but then everything is a blur.. Like everytime I'm around you or anyone here I feel a strong connection.. But it's blocked like some pieces missing and I can't put the pieces together "you huffed" I don't know I probably sound crazy "

"no no you don't look things are hard now but just wait and I promise the pieces will come together" 

"and if they don't?" you asked 

"I'll be here for you" he said 

You suddenly feel the urge to kiss Jason he touched your cheek you feel safe with him you looked at his hair and for some reason you feel he got that through pain you touched his hair you felt a chill down your spine then laughing but the Jocker 

"Jason are you OK?" you asked 

He touched your hand that was on his cheek 

"I am now Y/N" he said 

Weeks went by you tried to remember but nothing was working Jason tried to has well he showed you all your favorite things he wrote a letter every day. You met Dick and Barbara only to feel a strong connection with them but with Jason it was different you feel like you've known him for years but those years are clouded in mystery one night you had the Manor to yourself when everyone went on patrol Jason hated leaving you, you reassured him that you are fine that mabye some alone time would do you good. You looked through your room for anything you might remember you found a letter you had written you recognized your hand writing

-Dear Jaybird, it's your friend Y/N will I guess we were more than just friends. Bruce told me that you are alive I  want you to know that I am here for you and I am so so sorry I couldn't save you please write me back if you don't want to see me or Bruce I understand

Love, Y/N

You notice tear stains on the paper that must have been you'rs or Jason's you found another paper

-Dear, Beautiful

it's feels good hearing from you I'm not angry with you at all I never was you probably would never love me after you found out what I've become I'm not the same guy you fell in love with but I still love you, you are still and will always be my girl

Love, Jaybird

You noticed even more tear stains on the paper your thoughts raced what happened to Jason? When did you fall in love with him? When did you write theses letters to him? Then it all hit you like a train it hurt so bad crouched down 

"I love you Y/N" you hear Jason 

"you'll always be my daughter Y/N" you hear Bruce say

"Y/N I need your advice" Stephanie's voice 

"how do I tell Stef how I feel" Tim's voice 

"thank you Y/L/N" Damian's voice 

"I'm your big brother you can tell me" Dick's voice 

"we're sister's now" Barbara's voice 

Then you remembered Jason's death why he died and how you started crying  you remembered 6 years in a matter of minutes you heard you're door open Jason stood there holding his helmet 

"babe!" you yelled you ran and hugged him tight crying 

"I'm here Y/N" he said 

"how could I have forgotten what happened to you! Oh Jaybird I'm so sorry babe" you said

He rubbed your hair and held you tight

"I'm here Y/N and I'm never letting go" he said


	17. 🦇Our Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You freak out when your husband tells you that your son is alive

" you mean to tell me our little boy is out there alive and alone for 8 months!" you yelled your husband just told you that your son Jason is alive you leaned on your hand worried about him. You looked at Bruce his arms were crossed with a stern look on his face your blood boiling you feel a tear fall from your face. Bruce unfolded his arms and walked to you couldn't look at him he tried to put his hands on your shoulders you pushed him away 

"I can't look at you right now" you said 

He stepped back you walked off you went to the living room and sat on the couch you feel tears stream down your face you feel someone put there hands on your shoulders you looked up and saw your son Dick

"Dick honey you're home!" you said drying your tears 

"did Bruce tell you about Jason?" 

You shook your head yes not wanting to talk you couldn't control the tears falling from your face Dick hugged you tight 

"I'm so sorry mom" 

"no it's OK I shouldn't be drowning in my sorrow to you son" you said 

"mom it's OK I know you're angry with me and Bruce" 

"Dick" he cut you off 

"but we we're just trying to do what we thought was right" 

You sighed "Grayson I'm not angry I just.. Am worried about your brother"

"I know mom" he said 

Dick hugged your waist you rubbed his hair terrified what might happen to Jason. Months later today's mother's day you just got home Tim, Dick, Damian and Stephanie ran and hugged you 

"happy mother's day!" they all said 

"thanks kid's" you said

You walked and saw Barbara in her wheelchair you smiled and hugged her 

"happy mother's day mom" she said 

Bruce walked in you sighed both of you knowing wishing Jason would come home Bruce held a blindfold 

"this can't be good" you said 

Bruce put you're blindfold on you walked outside Bruce had his hands on your shoulder 

"Bruce what are y.." you froze when Bruce took your blind fold off you screamed you covered your face crying you stopped yourself from touching him not knowing if it was really your son 

"Jason!?!.. Is it really you " you said touching his cheek crying

"yeah mom it's me hap-happy mother's day " Jason said crying you both hugged tight

"I'm so sorry honey" you said

"mom this wasn't your fault.. " Jason said 

"oh Jason you'll always be our son"


	18. 🐦I Run To You(Wally) 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You drink a little too much and kiss kid idiot

You were the first Robin and oldest sister of the Batfamily. Wally was Dick's best friend you and him did not get a long at all. Years later you heard he moved into a apartment you moved into a small house with your boyfriend until you caught him cheating on you! You saw her making out with your boyfriend and he kicked you out. Now you are homeless and single. You need a Damn drink you went to the bar you walked inside and stood on the barstool

"what can I get you?" bartender asked 

"got anything strong?" you asked sounding desperate 

He tossed you a shot glass you drank it was disgusting you wiped your lips you heard someone sit next to you. You looked at him to your shock it was Wally! 

"West" you said 

He looked at you and smirked his eyes wide 

"Wayne what the hell are you doing in a bar" 

"why the hell is it so bad for me to be in a bar?" 

"nothing just" 

"what? Wallace West" 

"hey you know I hate it when you call me Wallace.. I'm just saying I thought you were straight laced or did your new boyfriend change your mind" 

You saw your ex and his girl walk in you tried to think fast your a little drunk from whatever you just drank. You grabbed Wally's collar and kissed him

"wow you didn't wait long" your ex boyfriend said

You smirked at him and walked out Wally stood there speechless and for the first time in a long time was blushing has red has his hair. You opened your car door and got in Wally ran and sat down in the passenger seat 

"Wally!" you said 

"you owe me a explanation for whatever the hell that was" 

You huffed and leaned on the steering wheel 

"that was my ex I broke up with him today after I caught him cheating on me and he kicked me out " 

"OK that makes sense why did you kiss me you like me" 

"no!..." you said lying "Look I just didn't want them to see me drown in my sorrow look I'm sorry Walls" you said 

"so now what?" he asked 

"now I have to tell my family about what happened and beg Bruce to let me stay at the Manor until I can get back up on my feet" 

"has much has entertaining has that would be I have a slight issue" 

"I'm listening" you said 

"well I-I can't afford my apartment alone" 

"OK so you want me help out with your rent by moving in with you" 

"yes and it doesn't have to be permanent just until we both have enough money to get by on our own" 

"OK I'm in but first where can I sleep?" 

"I've got a spear bedroom you can have" 

"thank Wally" you said 

"I know so how was that kiss" 

"I knew this would come back to haunt me"


	19. 🐦I Run To You(Wally) 2

Day's later you moved in with Wally you stayed in the spear bedroom you decorated it and painted it. You and Wally decided not to tell anyone that you moved in with him. You secretly started falling for the speedster. You sat outside in the grass watching the sunset you got a text from your brother Jason 

-you coming on patrol tonight? 

-you know I suddenly feel the urge to let some steam off 

-see you sis

Jason always looked up to you like a sister you walked inside and saw Wally asleep on the couch you laughed and got ready. You left you swung across and saw your all your brothers and sisters you wondered if something was wrong you stood behind them and cleared your throat they looked at you 

"is something wrong?" you asked 

"we could ask you the same question why didn't you tell us about your job and your asshole ex?" Jason said 

"you know?" 

"we're not that stupid" Dick said 

"I know that" you huffed "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guy's but I'm ok I have a place to stay.. So are we done cause I need to blow off some steam" 

You separated into groups you were with Jason it was getting late. You went home you opened the door and saw Wally running back and forth 

"Wally" you said 

He ran and looked at you all over terrified he hugged you 

"Y/N you scared the hell out of me! We're the hell were you?!" 

"Wally I'm ok I just went on patrol with my family I must have forgotten my phone" 

"you did! Fuck Y/N don't ever do that to me again!" 

You hugged him tight to try and reassure him that you are OK 

"Wally I'm ok I promise" you said 

He hugged you tight 

"I can sleep in your room tonight if you want?" you asked 

Wally shook his head yes you took your uniform off and changed into your pajamas you opened Wally's bedroom door he was sitting on the bed looking at you. You looked at him in concern why was he freaking out? Is he OK? Something is wrong you layed in the bed he layed down he wouldn't quit shaking you wrapped your arms around him he stopped 

"Wally please talk to me" you said 

"you remember when we went on a mission and you got hurt because I wasn't paying attention" 

You remembered that mission like it was yesterday you had gotten shot in the head and lost consciousness Dick and Bruce told you when you had awoken that you were in a 7 month coma 

"yeah" you said 

"I ran you to the medical bay" he started crying "they said you were dead" he squeezed you "I panicked I ran past everyone I ran to you and shook you yelling. My uncle grabbed me and drug me back suddenly. I heard beeping and you were breathing" he started sniffing "I sat in the waiting room with Dick, Barbara and Bruce and I waited" you brushed his hair he hugged your waist "they told us that you went into a coma when you woke up I made Dick promise not to tell you" 

"Wally I'm so sorry" you said 

You scooted him up he looked at you full of shame you kissed his head 

"I love you Y/N " he said 

"I love you too Wally" 

You and Wally told everyone you are dating Dick thought is was hilarious. You moved into Wally's room permanently


	20. 🐦I Run To You(Wally) 3

Tears streaming down your face has you looked at Wally's grave he gave his life to save the world to save you. You are at the Manor trying to stay strong you walked to your car Dick, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Stephanie and Damian wouldn't leave you alone. Dick touched your shoulder you started crying you shoved him off and got in Dick tried to open the door you locked him out 

"Y/N!" they yelled 

Jason stood behind your car and Damian in front 

"boys!" you yelled 

You hit the wheel hard you yelled you started sobbing you unlocked the door Dick slowly opened. You lost the love of your life the one man who you truly loved and loved you who made you laugh. You kept sobbing Dick hugged you you got out you got a phone call from the doctor you had gone a week ago when you were feeling sick you shoved Dick away you answered 

"hello" you said 

-"is this Y/N Wayne" 

"yes this is she" 

-"you're test results came in and you are pregnant congratulations" 

"uhh thanks" you hung up 

They all heard the boy's jaw dropped the girls screamed. You walked inside you walked to the living room and sat down You took a deep breath not believing what you just heard you started crying again pregnant with Wally's child you wrapped your arms around yourself and sat down sobbing you feel horrible for not being able to save him you feel someone put there hand on your shoulder 

"Dick please leave me alone" you said 

"Y/N" you hear you looked Bruce! You dried your tears 

"sorry" you mumbled 

Bruce hugged you, you cried in his arms 

"I - I he's gone he's really gone I couldn't save him" you said choking on your last word 

1 year later you had the baby it was a girl you named her Willow it's been a year since you lost Wally you took your daughter to his grave she looked at it full of curiosity 

"that's your daddy sweetheart" you said 

You put her on the ground she played with her toys you heard something you looked and saw Dick you halfway smiled he sighed and sat on the ground 

"uncle Dick!" Willow said 

"hey Wills" Dick said 

She layed on Dick you smiled trying not to cry 

"you guys really miss me that bad" 

Your eyes wide open it couldn't no it can't be you looked and saw Wally! You hugged him crying 

"I'm here babe I'm here" he said 

"you idiot! Don't you dare ever scare me like that again" 

He hugged you tight he held Willow he started crying and laughed 

"daddy!" she said and hugged him tight

"daddy's home daddy's here" he said tears falling from his face


	21. 🦇Missing Bat's 1

You are 8 months pregnant you are passing in the Batcave you're husband Bruce has been gone for almost 24 hours Dick and Damian went looking for him you feel or hole body shaking you heard the boy's you walked fast to them 

"where is he!?" you asked frantic 

"we couldn't find him" Dick said 

You're heart sank you feel has if you are about to cry Dick tried to comfort you. You stopped him and shook you're head no 

"mom" he said 

"I'm ok you boy's get some sleep" you said trying to control yourself 

"mom please" Dick said 

You touched his cheek 

"Dick I need some time ok" you said 

"OK I'll stay here tonight" he said 

"good" you said 

You walked to you're room and shut the door you leaned against the door and sat down you started crying you felt your a contraction you took a deep breath. Weeks went by no sign of Bruce you went to the Cave Dick had Bruce's uniform again it was hard to see him Dick knew. Dick, Damian, Tim and Stephanie walked in ready for patrol you kissed Damian's head 

"we will be fine mother you don't have to wish us farewell everytime we leave" 

You hugged Dick, Tim and Stephanie 

"we will be back home soon mom" Stephanie said 

They left you feel tears stream down your face you started crying again you tried to control your emotions so you wouldn't go into labor you dried your tears. You went to the living room and sat down you looked at your wedding photo on the mantel you couldn't control your tears and started sobbing you didn't even realize the kids were already back you heard someone lay on the couch you looked and saw your son Jason! He layed on your leg you touched his cheek 

"Jason your home" you said 

"I needed to see for myself" he said 

"see what?" you asked 

"I heard Bruce was missing I came to see for myself I heard you and well I knew it was true" 

You rubbed Jason's hair trying not to cry

"mom it's OK" he said 

Jason fell asleep laying on your leg you had a flash back of when Jason was sick and fell asleep on Bruce's shoulder Dick walked in and laughed 

"shhh" you said

Dick sat in the arm chair in front of you he halfway smiled you sighed 

"how's Barbara?" you whispered 

"I'm good" she said 

She rolled in close to you, you kissed her head Damian walked in he sat in your lap and wrapped his arms around you, Tim and Stephanie walked in they sat on the floor in front of you. You are relieved that all the kids are home but terrified about your husband. That night you were in the Batcave crying you heard something you turned and saw Bruce!


	22. 🦇Missing Bat's 2

His hand on his chest he dropped to his knees you ran to his side 

"kids!" you yelled 

You tried to help Bruce up everyone ran in blood everywhere Jason and Dick carried Bruce to the stretcher Bruce grunted blood coming out from Bruce's face you looked at his wound on his chest Dick carefully lifted Bruce up there wasn't a exit wound Alfred grabbed the medical supplies. Jason, Dick, Damian and Tim held Bruce down wall Alfred, Barbara and Stephanie got the bullet out. All you could do is stand there Bruce yelled your heart sank. Alfred got the bullet out you dampen a cloth and carefully cleaned his wound he grabbed your hand

"hey it's OK it's me Y/N" you said 

You leaned Bruce on you he layed his head on your shoulder. Alfred gave Bruce stitches on his shoulder you rubbed Bruce's face to calm him down he was breathing heavy Alfred put a sling on his right arm you gently layed him down 

"Hu mom" Stephanie said 

You looked she was looking at his leg you looked and held back a scream he had a infection in his legs Alfred saw he ran to get antibiotics, alcohol and bandages. Alfred and you poured alcohol on his leg he yelled Dick and Jason held him down... Finally you could breathe Bruce was lying down sleeping bandaged up the kids stayed in the cave with you. You held Bruce's hand you looked on your phone its midnight 

"kid's time for bed" you said 

"mom you need to rest too" Barbara said 

You shook your head no Dick put his hand on your shoulder 

"mom Babs is right" Dick said 

"kids I'm fine I'm not going anywhere now please do your mother a favor and go rest you've been doing a lot" 

"mom we don't want you going into labor now do us a favor rest" Jason said 

You knew they were right you took a deep breath and slowly got up Jason helped you to you're room he opened the door Jason walked and pulled the covers you walked to the bed you started having back pain. Jason sighed he helped you lay down 

" now go to bed mom" he said 

You laughed you felt a sharp pain he  you grabbed his hand 

"mom" 

You took a deep breath then to your worst fear you feel liquid down your legs

"mom! Is that what I think it is!" Jason said

"yes son go get your siblings" you took a deep breath "now" 

Jason ran off you sat up 

"you've really got timing baby" you said 

You felt a sharp pain in your abdomen you held back a scream Dick ran in

"mom!" he said

He helped you up Tim ran in and helped they walked you to the car you got in and layed in the back you saw Jason already sitting in the driver's seat Damian was in the front with Jason he drove off forgetting the rest of the kids you yelled in pain. Finally Jason made it he parked Jason and Damian ran you saw Dick's car pull up  Stephanie ran out with Dick Barbara grabbed her wheelchair they ran to you Jason and Dick helped you inside a nurse ran up you sat in the wheelchair breathing heavy

Jason's P. O. V

They took mom we waited for hour's and hour's finally a nurse walked in Dick and Barbara walked to her Barbara started crying no! They turned to us

"it's a girl there both fine!" Dick said relived

I took a deep breath we went to see mom and the baby. We walked in mom was crying holding the baby

Your P. O. V

You saw the kids and laughed crying

"you want to hold her Damian?"

"y-yeah" he said

He walked to you, you helped him possession his arms and hands right he held her

"Grayson your turn I will accidentally break her" Damian said

"I'll hold her but not because you can break her" Dick said

He held her he smiled at her

"coochee coochee hoo" he said

You laughed Jason scoffed

"you are so stupid" Jason said

Dick rolled his eyes he tried to give her to Jason he put his hands up 

"we all know I'm terrible with kids Dick" 

"Jason just hold your sister" you said 

Jason huffed and held her 

"my turn!" Stephanie said 

Jason rolled his eyes and gave Stephanie the baby 

"have you decided on a name?" Barbara asked 

"Martha after Bruce's mother" you said 

Tim held Martha

"she's so cute" Tim said 

"I know!" Stephanie said 

He held her he gave her to Barbara 

"she looks just like her mother" Barbara said 

That day you went home you layed Martha in the bed you layed down with her and fell asleep... You woke up and saw Damian you smiled at him 

"tt" he said 

"I'm going to go check on your father" you said 

"rest mother" he said

You kissed his head you picked your daughter up and walked to the Batcave you saw Bruce breathing heavy asleep you sat on the bed and kissed his hand. Martha started crying 

"shhh shh" you said

Bruce grunted "Y/N" he mumbled 

"I'm here Bruce" you said 

"the baby" he said 

"she's fine" you said 

He opened his eyes he saw Martha and shook his head

"I missed" 

"hey it's OK she's alright were both OK" you said 

Bruce sat up and grunted 

"easy" you said 

He touched your cheek he kissed you. You turned around and sat next to him he leaned on your shoulder looking at her you kissed him 

"she's beautiful just like her mother"


	23. 🦇Identity

You were Bruce's best friend in high school but you lost touch when you moved after you're parents were murdered you changed dramatically you wanted to somehow avenged their death but killing seems to against you're morals. You missed Gotham so you decided to move back to you're old home town you got a job at police station and met James Gordon over time you started trusting each other he always called you kid. You had heard about Bruce how much big shot he is and he's a playboy you didn't care you knew the real man. Weeks past you met Batman somthing about him seemed familiar. Late at night you turned on the knews and saw a video of Bruce you halfway smiled. Weeks later you met Batman's little sidekick Robin you thought he's really cute and sweet. James sent you two Wayne fundraiser in case something goes wrong you went in a dress so you wouldn't draw attention to yourself. You finally made it you had a feeling Bruce would be there you walked in you saw Bruce he was the same has you remembered only mutch stronger. You decided to wait and let him see you. You saw a little boy sitting by himself you walked to him 

"hi" you said 

He smiled 

"hi I'm Dick" he said 

"I'm Y/N mind if I sit with you" you asked 

"sure I'm bored" he said 

You sat down with him 

"do I know you?" you asked 

"oh I-I get around" 

Something you didn't know what but the kid seemed familiar 

"so who did you come here with?" you asked 

"my dad he's over there" 

He pointed to Bruce! 

"Bruce.. Bruce Wayne" 

"yeah you know him?" he asked 

"he was a really good friend of mine"

Dick got up he grabbed your hand and drug you two Bruce you laughed Bruce saw you he spit his drink out in shock 

"6 year's" you said 

"6 years you look great" 

"you too thank you so how have you been" you asked 

"I'm fine you? Your parents" 

" mom and dad died 5 year's ago I moved here a few months ago" you said 

"I'm sorry.. Well on a better note you want to go out to eat tomorrow night for old times sake" 

"you know yeah sure I would love to" 

The next night you went out with Bruce he took you to a romantic dinner on a balcony you looked at him he smirked 

"you haven't changed at all" you said 

Bruce moved the chair for you, you sat down has did he he poured you a glass of wine 

"so 6 years" he said 

"are we doing this again" 

He laughed a little you missed that smile 

"your son is sweet" 

He halfway smiled 

"he is sweet but he isn't my son well not my blood I adopted him 2 years ago after his parents were murdered" 

You moved your hand on the table he held it 

"you remember the first time I saw you" he said 

"I try not to" you said blushing 

"I wouldn't say that you were beyond my wildest dreams you had fallen into my life" 

"literally I tripped you we fell I was in top of you blushing like a strawberry"

You smiled thinking about the first time he kissed you he sighed

"your thinking about the first I kissed you aren't you" 

"maybe.. Yes you came to my house drunk" you smiled "and kissed me and said..."

"that I loved you and you told me you were leaving"

"I barely remember that kiss" you mumbled 

"maybe I should refresh your memory " 

You and Bruce leaned to each other and kissed 

"still got it" you said 

Week later you and Bruce went on a few dates. One problem you're starting to have feelings for Batman as well. One night you got hurt wall at work with James you broke your right arm and got shot in your shoulder and shot in your left leg. You took a shower thinking about Bruce and Batman something about both of them melted your heart they way Bruce is always kind how bat's is always making you feel safe making sure you are alright and you couldn't help love the fact both of them had adorable son's and yet the world saw them has dark or playboy you love them. Then it hit you like a train has to who is under the mask you turned the shower off trying to process everything you painfully tried to wrap the towel around yourself you couldn't and slipped pain erupted through your hole body you screamed in pain Batman ran in you screamed again 

"bat's!" you yelled 

You tried to cover yourself has best has you could embarrassed you are completely exposed he gave you a towel you couldn't control your breathing 

"hey relax breath Y/N" 

You took a deep breath he touched your cheek 

"what are you doing here" 

He slowly tried to help you up you stood up but felt your leg buckle he gently picked you up and carried you to your bed he gently laid you down he grabbed you a shirt he helped you put it on he laid the covers on you he looked at you. You sat up he tried to stop you, you touched his cheek

"Bruce" you said 

You took his cowl off and thier he was 

"how did you know?" 

" years of friendship Bruce I wouldn't have forgotten the way you feel, look, smile" 

"I never forgot those eyes that look through all my bullshit that smile the way you always blush when I complement you on how beautiful you are or much I love you and those lips" 

He kissed you Bruce layed in the bed he gently laid you on him

"I've missed this" 

"me too I love you Bruce" you said 

"I love you too Y/N"


	24. 🦇Mother's Day

At work on mother's day none of your children have said two words to you in days. Dick is in Bludhaven with Barbara, Jason is.. Well no one knows, Tim is busy helping your husband on a case, Stephanie is busy doing well your not exactly sure and Damian is in Bludhaven checking on Dick last you heard and you are stuck at work. Finally you could go home you we're honestly a little hurt that all the kids including Bruce forgot you sighed and pulled into the Manor 

-mother I'm at school and no one is here 

"Timothy Drake!" 

-your brother didn't pick you up😞

-no I believe Drake, Todd and Grayson are too busy to care for me 

-that's not true I'm on my way 

You pulled out and went to pick up Damian but when you got there he was no where to be found you texted him 

-Dami honey where are you? 

You waited a while then 

-Grayson picked me up where going to the Manor 

-OK well have I'll see you soon 

"I guess Damian and Dick forgot" 

Dick texted you 

-Damian and I are at the Manor and I think where out of groceries 

-I got it 

-thanks mom

You grunted and went to the store you bought groceries you looked at your phone and had missed a call from your son Jason! You quickly called him he answered 

"hey mom" 

" son are you alright I missed your call" 

"yeah I'm fine sorry I scared you I'm at home to see you guy's" 

You don't have the heart to tell him it's mother's day 

"well I'm glad you are home whose all there?" 

"Bruce, Dick, demon spawn, Babs, Stef, Tim and Al were just chilling at the house" 

"OK well I'm heading your way now with groceries"

"Stephanie!" 

"honey what's going on?" 

"hey mom it's me Stef your favorite I just wanted to tell you something" 

You hoped deep down that your daughter remembered 

"Dick!"

"hey mom it's Dick Stef was just wanting to - to" 

"mom this is Barbara I just took the phone from him Stef needes her special you know what I'm trying to be cool because I'm in the room filled with boys" 

"OK yes I will get that for Stephanie is there anything else I need to get you guys" 

"Damian says he wants something vegetarian and Jason wants pizza" 

"OK I guess I'll get supper on my way home" 

"OK great take all the time you need" 

"bye Babs I'll be home soon" 

You hung up you hit your head on the wheel of the car you feel has if the kids don't want you home. You made yourself go inside and bye Stephanie's pads and pizza you bought some cokes and walked to the car and got in you drove home then you got a call from Bruce you answered 

"I'm on my way home I'll be there in 5 minutes" 

"great I'll see you when you get here"

"bye honey" 

You hung up still hurt that everyone forgot about you. You made it to the Manor you grabbed all the groceries and walked inside you were in the kitchen you put the groceries on the counter 

"kids Bruce I'm home!" you yelled 

You walked to the dining room the lights were off you turned them on 

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOM!!" 

You saw all the kids  Alfred and Bruce with streamers and party hats you saw the cake you laughed crying you hugged them and kissed their heads and cheeks 

"I love you so much kids" you said 

You kissed Bruce 

"was this all a plan" you asked 

"yes we got Damian to fake that he was at school" Dick said 

"and I almost told you happy mothers day but Barbara took the phone" Stephanie said 

You shook your head laughing 

"you do all realize this isn't my first mother's day with you all I've never seen you all go to this extreme" you said 

"well it is your first one here" Bruce said 

He kissed you

"and we thought it was a excuse to go all out" Barbara said 

"because ever since you've been in our lives you've always been our" 

" mom" the kids said


	25. 🐦The Reason (Jason)

The reason to smile, the reason to laugh, the reason to cry, the reason to live, the reason to breathe, the reason to love. Those are the reasons yours and Jason's love lasted longer than death. You love Jason with all your heart has does he but since he's come back into your life after dying you haven't spoken except for one kiss that didn't last long enough because of your meddling family. You went on patrol by yourself you saw a building on fire using your grappling hook you shot it at the building you swung across and broke the window you saw a woman you helped her out you saw people running out you heard sirens then to your worst nightmare the building started falling you tried to hold the building up so more people could run out 

"come on hurry up I'm not superman!" you yelled 

More people ran out finally all the people were out you feel your knees buckle you fell.... 

"is anyone here" 

You weakly blinked your eyes and saw the cops 

"all clear hose her down!" 

They left you remaind still not wanting to reveal your identity. You moved the boards that had fallen on you. You blacked out you shook your head and snuck out you couldn't see well you made it to the Manor almost morning you weakly climbed to your window you sat on the window sill you fell onto the floor 

"Y/N!" 

You saw feet you feel someone hold you. You started shaking 

"Jason" you mumbled.... 

Dick's P. O. V 

I carried my little sister to the Cave terrified 

"Bruce!" I yelled 

He ran to me Y/N is suit is torn and her body burned bad I layed her on the stretcher 

"Ja-Jason!" she kept mumbling 

We cooled her down and layed a blanket on her she was burned all over. Her arms and face were the worst Jason is going to freak out if he finds out 

Your P. O. V 

You opened your eyes and saw Bruce and Dick they both seemed worried and angry you took a deep breath your hole body feels like it's on fire you carefully sat up you grunted 

"hey easy let your body heal" Bruce said 

You painfully laid back down 

"can I call Jason" 

Bruce grunted 

"don't give me that please just let me talk to him....Please dad"

Dick looked at Bruce he took a deep breath and handed you the phone you called him he answered 

"this better be good" 

"hey Jay" 

"Y/N!" 

"yeah it's me Jason" 

"are you OK is something wrong?" 

"yeah I'm fine well not really I got hurt" 

"who hurt you!" 

"Jason calm down no one hurt me I was in a building burning down trying to get civilians out" 

"do you need my help?" 

"no I'm at the Manor right now I just wanted to hear your voice you want to come over" 

You looked at Bruce he gently nodded 

"is Bruce approving about this" 

"yeah I think he is so can you come" 

"I-I don't know Y/N I might to see you and make sure you are OK but.. You know how things are between Bruce and me" 

"I understand" 

You started yawning 

"get some sleep Y/N" 

"I think I might I love you" 

"I.. Love you too baby" 

You hung up and laid down you feel tears falling from your face you didn't realize how much you really miss him... 

Jason's P. O. V 

I can't take it anymore I have to see Y/N I rode my bike to the Manor I walked in and went to the Batcave I saw Bruce 

"where is she" I asked 

He looked at the stretcher I ran I saw her asleep she almost looked dead I pulled my hair with both my hands I slowly walked to her I sat down on the bed with my leg I held her hand I held back a cry 

Your P. O. V 

You hear crying and feel the gentle touch of someone you hold dearest to your heart you opened your eyes and saw Jason fighting tears holding your hand you know he hates crying in front of you

"are you OK?" he asked 

"I am now I really miss you Jason" 

"me too babe" he kissed your hand "me too" 

You carefully reached for his cheek he leaned close to you. You touched his cheek and kissed him. The reason to love him was the reason to live


	26. 🐦Abuse(Dick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - has abuse, drinking, strong language 
> 
> Based on the Taylor Swift song Mine

You opened your eyes and got up you carefully opened the door you felt your hand grabbed your dad slung you to the ground and kicked you hard 

Tears falling from your face he kept hitting you finally he stopped 

"go to your room I don't want to look at you!" he yelled 

You ran to your room and shut the door you crouched up crying and shaking it you were lucky this time he didn't break the beer bottle on your back. You looked at your phone 4 missed calls from Dick and Artemis you huffed you were invited to Artemis's birthday party you texted Dick 

-I can't come to Artemis's tell her I said hi and I'm sorry I can't make it 

-aww that sucks I guess will see you Monday 

-yeah I'll see you then 

You sat on your bed and went to sleep it was going to be a long weekend. Saturday night you heard a knock on your window you saw Dick! In his uniform you opened the window 

"Dick what are you doing here!" 

He walked in to your room 

"I missed you" he said 

You blushed 

"I missed you to birdboy" 

You heard the door from outside open knowing it was your dad 

"you have to go!" you said frantic 

"hey whats wrong?" 

Dick's P. O. V 

Y/N doesn't want me here something is wrong I feel it in my gut I dropped a Batarang on the floor 

"OK ok I'll leave just promise me you're OK" 

"I'm fine please just go" she said 

I looked at her and left I went to the Manor I could hear her screaming 

"no please stop!" she yelled 

No! no! no! No! No!

I heard him hitting her I ran to the Batcave and showed Bruce he told me to wait until tomorrow at school to confront her

Your P. O. V

You opened your eyes in the living room you feel pain everywhere you weakly stood and saw your dad asleep on the couch you got ready for school you missed the bus so you walked after class you saw Dick his face full of worry you

'oh no he knows!'

You thought you walked to him

"hey Dick! What's up" you asked

"c-can we talk"

"sure"

"alone outside"

"OK"

You followed him outside you both stood by the tree

"Dick it's not what you think"

"it's not what I think really Y/N! Then what the hell did I hear?! Hmmm you think I'm stupid"

"no"

"I heard you screaming him hurting you why would keep that from me?! Me I'm your friend and I-I can't stand and let him hurt you!"

"Dick he didn't I was yelling at him because he was drunk and drinking he was hitting the wall not me" you said

Lying to Dick was not esay but the thought of him knowing broke your heart

"OK but if I find so much has a swore on you I will drag you out of there"

You took a deep breath kissed his cheek and left. That morning you feel extremely guilty for lying to Dick after all you known him since you were both 9 with 6 years of friendship that is slowly starting to turn into love. You got ready for school you looked in the mirror and screamed you had the worst black eye you used your make up to cober but it didn't work 

'shit Dick is going to kill me and then I'll have to spend the rest of my life homeless or in a orphanage!' 

You stole your dad's sunglasses and went to school after class you saw Artemis and Dick 

"hey guy's" you said 

"hey Y/N why are you wearing sunglasses inside?" Artemis asked 

"no reason just forgot to take them off"

You feel your nerves sky rocket you try to think fast 

"oh look at the clock I need to go home!" you said 

You ran outside and ran home before Dick or Artemis could say anything you opened the door you snuck into your room. You feel hungry and realize that you haven't eaten and drank in well over 2 days. You opened your door and grabbed a glass you accidentally dropped it breaking 

'no! No! Please don't hurt me'

Your dad stormed in he slapped you hard you fell back on the broken glass cutting your hands he kicked you. Tears falling from your face terrified 

"clean that up now!" he yelled 

You weakly got up and cleaned the mess with your bloody hands. You went to your room and saw Dick he started crying he saw your hands and your black eye you feel horrible for lying to him he touched your cheeks 

"who the fuck are you!" 

Dick quickly put you behind him 

"I'm leaving" you said 

Your dad tried to grab you Dick punched him he fell Dick grabbed your hand and ran out the door he kept running holding your hand he stopped in front of a tree it started raining hard 

"you lyed to me!" 

"I know" 

"why?! Why would you do that to me? You are my best friend Y/N! And best friends don't lie" 

"I couldn't bear you knowing the truth" 

"why you think I would love you any less!"

You were shocked he just admitted that he loves you 

"you love me" 

"from the bottom of my heart Y/N I want you to come home with me live in the Manor I talk to Bruce he said you are welcome please Y/N I love you"

You grabbed his collar and kissed him 

"I love you too" you said crying


	27. 🐦I'll Take Care Of You (Jason) 1

Bruce has been missing for a month now Dick took the mantel Batman Jason left a year ago he asked you to go with him you stayed regretting not going with him. You were in your room you saw a note 

Hey babe I'm at my warehouse I miss you hope you still love me 

You feel tears stream down your face you missed Jason deeply you snuck out and went to the warehouse you screamed Jason face bleeding and cut 

"Jason!" you yelled 

You ran to him terrified he was completely still unlike him 

"Jason it's me" 

He hugged you and laid his head on your shoulder he knelt down with his arms wrapped around your waist tears falling from your face 

"oh Jason let me clean you up" 

He weakly stood you helped him he sat on the table you looked for a rag and cleaned the blood he whinced 

"sorry" you said

You cleaned the blood he grabbed your hands

"Jason you need help" he kissed you

You saw his chest bleeding you slowly took his jacket off you grabbed your batarang with your personal design you cut his shirt off. He's still hot when he looks like bloody hell you fought the urge to cry Jason says his first word to you 

"I'm sorry" he whinced wall saying

"Jason shut those lovely lips and let me do what I do best"

He tried to smile you bandaged his chest and put a band-aid on his cheek you sat on the table facing him he laid his head on your neck and wrapped his arms around you. You kissed his head and rubbed his back it started getting late

"has much has I missed you and I want to be with you Dick's going to kill us when he finds out that you were here"

"I know tomorrow I'll come by and check on and Jason"

He hummed

"don't do anything stupid until I get back"

He grunted you stood up and helped him up and walked him too his sleeping bag he laid down he kissed you. You left you walked inside

"Y/N!! You scared me to death!!!" Dick said

He ran and hugged you

"I'm fine Dick"

"where the hell were you?!"

He let go of you

"just out is all"

"Y/N I'm serious where we're you?"

"just out geez you sound like Bruce"

You hurried upstairs to your room before your brother could respond you sat on your bed worrying about Bruce and Jason. You snuck out helping Jason everyday after school you bought Jason's favorite snacks and more bandaging you got a text from Dick

Damian, Tim and I are going to Babs tonight at 6

You ignored the text and went to the warehouse you saw Jason laying on his side breathing heavy sleeping you sighed and sat on the floor next to him

"hmm do I smell BBQ chips"

"yes you dork I brought you snacks"

He opened his eyes and smirked at you 

"glad to see that you are yourself" 

He gently tried to sat up you helped him he leaned against the wall you sat in front of him close to him 

"Jason can I ask you something?"

"shoot"

"why are you here I mean I'm happy your here I just didn't expect to ever see you again"

" I left my heart with you Y/N I came back to see you again I missed you like really missed you I made the mistake of thinking I could go on with life without you babe I want to be with you again and I know I said I can't be a good enough man for you but I want to try again"

"Jay of course I still want to be with you I should have gone with you" you feel tears stream down your face "I love you Jay"

He kissed you

"I love you too"


	28. 🐦I'll Take Care Of You (Jason)2

Later that night you left you looked at your phone 13 missed calls 3 from Tim and 9 from Dick and one from Damian and 29 text messages you opened the door to the manor

"Y/L/N!!!"

"Y/N!"

You saw Damian, Tim, Dick and Barbara

"hey guys sorry I'm late"

"now I want answers where the hell where you!!"

"no where Grayson!" you said

He stood up and walked to you he pointed at you 

"don't lie to me Y/N where were you you've been sneaking around for weeks making me worry now answer me where were you!"

"you're not my dad!"

"you're grounded! Now too your room and when I get up there I expect a answer!"

Anger running through your veins you shook your head crying Dick's face turn to concern he tried to hug you but you ran to your room and slammed the door you leaned against the door and sat down crying all you wanted was your boyfriend Jason, Bruce to be home and be okay with you being with Jason you heard a knock you didn't respond

"Y/N we need to talk about this"

"there's nothing to say Dick!" you said trying not to cry

"I know you don't want me here but I'm begging you to please tell me what's going on" 

"I can't tell you" you said 

Worried that Dick might put Jason in jail 

"we all miss Bruce Y/N" 

"just shut up Dick!" 

"OK I'm going to bed now and so should you we can talk about it tomorrow" 

"whatever Dick" you said 

You went to bed crying yourself to sleep you woke to a small knock on your door 

"what?!" you asked 

Annoyed at whoever was disrupting your slumber 

"Y/N it's me Cass and Barbara" 

"Cass, Babs" 

You got up and saw your sisters Cassandra and Barbara 

"so I heard you're grounded" Cassandra said 

"don't ask" you grunted 

"Y/N what's going on with you?" Barbara asked 

"humph no I'm absolutely perfect!" you said 

Clearly showing sarcasm Barbara rolled in Cassandra sat on the bed you shut the door and sat on the bed not looking at them. Worrying about Jason knowing he's too weak to bandage himself worrying Bruce is really gone forever tears threatening to fall from your face 

"I can't do this anymore" you said crying 

"Y/N!" they said worried 

Damian ran in 

"father is home!" 

You all ran downstairs 

"wait up guys!" Barbara yelled 

You all made it to the Batcave and saw Bruce with a sling you stopped in your tracks. Damian ran and hugged him Cassandra hugged him and Tim Bruce stood up Dick hugged him you feel ashamed for how you acted and didn't know if he is angry with you he looked at you and took a deep breath he put his hand on your shoulder tears falling from your face you and Bruce went to your room he sat on the bed you shut the door 

"I guess Dick told you he grounded me" 

"he did aware me Y/N you are not one to disobey I left Dick in charge you should not have acted out" 

You sat on the bed and wrapped your arms around yourself you touched your face trying not to cry 

"but by looking at you I can see something is bothering you" 

"Jason's in Gotham" you said 

"I see have you seen him" 

You nodded 

"I know you and Dick don't approve but I-I really love him" 

"I know" 

You looked at him 

"when Jason left you completely shut down you have my blessing to stay with Jason" 

You were so happy you hugged Bruce 

"thank you thank you Bruce there's one slight problem" 

"I've got that covered I will bye the place but please don't do anything I am not ready to be a grandfather" 

"whatever gramps" you said 

He looked at you shocked 

"Bruce I'm kidding" 

He took a deep breath you kissed his head and ran out the door you laughed running to the warehouse you saw Jason standing he saw you 

"Y/N!" 

You hugged him he kissed your head 

"Bruce is alive" 

"great now him and Dick are going to kill me" 

"Jason he gave me his blessing" 

"your kidding!" 

"no he said we could live together in our own place together" 

Jason kissed you the next day you packed your bags Dick walked in 

"so your really going to leave" 

"Dick I'm not leaving I'm just spending the rest of my life with Jason it's not like I'm not going to visit" 

"you really love him" 

"with all my heart and soul" 

Dick hugged you 

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you" 

"it's OK I know you are just a overprotective big brother"


	29. 🦇Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a bad day at work and Bruce helps you

Really long 

You are Bruce's wife and cop at Gotham City Police Department ever since you we're 18 now years later with many scars and days you want to kill James you went to work and literally anything that could've gone wrong did. You braided your hair you heard the phone ring emergency call from who of all people Stephanie! You quickly answered

"Steph honey?! Is everything alright"

-"no Tim and Damian won't stop fighting"

"Y/N!" James yelled 

"honey I already told you to call Cass if you have problems and don't call 911 again I have my phone"

-"oh right I forgot how's work? Well you be home soon?" 

"honey I'll be home later and only use 911 for emergency" 

-"oh right sorry I'll see you tonight!"

"OK honey love you"

-"love you too mom!"

You hung up and took a deep breath James looked at you and raised his eyebrows

"cute kid"

You sighed

"you said my name"

"I'm sending you Murphy and John to bank robbery at Gotham National Bank"

"well do chief"

You left with Murphy and John of course James sends you with Murphy and John he almost always sent the three of you mainly because you got the job done and right. You made it to the bank you snuck and looked through the window and saw the hostages on the floor. You put 3 fingers up and then one two three down the three of you ran in

"Gotham city police department hands where I can see them!" you yelled

The man with a gun looked at you he had a woman holding her by her neck she was screaming

"I don't want to cause any trouble!"

"we don't either so just let the woman go and put your gun down" John said

"I can't do that I've got mouths to feed! I got 2 kids and a wife pregnant!"

"hey all the more reason you don't want your wife to visit you in jail if you want to look after them you don't want to do this" you said gently 

He aimed his gun at you 

"gun down that's an order!" John yelled 

"easy John" you said 

"Y/N" Murphy said 

"you saying I don't love my family your wrong! I can't let them starve" he cocked his gun 

"hey! Hey easy man easy were all friends" 

"we're not friends I don't even know you" 

"I'm Y/N what's your name kid" 

"my N-name Mathew" 

You lowered your gun 

"Y/N what the hell are you doing!" Murphy said 

"hey easy guys Matt it's just me and you OK ignore them" 

"OK" 

"OK so I'll make you a deal you let the nice woman go and lower your weapon and we can all have a good day" 

"why the hell do you want to help me" 

"hey I've got 6 kids who drive me insane one of which dialed 911 to tell me my son's we're fighting and she asked me how my day was" 

He smiled and laughed 

"that's funny what the hell kind of kid dials 911 to call there mom" 

"my kids and believe I would do anything for them just like you would do anything for your wife and your children" 

He started crying he let the woman go and dropped his gun you slowly walked to him he hugged you 

"it'll be alright Matt" 

The people stood they clapped Murphy and John lowered there guns and smiled relieved that you didn't get shot and that no one got hurt you walked out with your hand on Matthew's shoulder reporters and cops everywhere.

"Mathew!"

You saw a pregnant woman assuming it was his wife he ran to her and kissed her reporters crawling in your face asking a million questions what you didn't know was that they had broadcasted what you said to Mathew on live TV showing everyone what you did they asked you millions of questions

"alright! Alright that's enough! Let the officer by!" Murphy and John said

They helped you out cameras on you then saw the sun setting you huffed knowing Bruce would be leaving for patrol soon. Then you remembered Mathew you looked in your pockets and found your wallet you walked to Mathew and his wife you looked through the wallet and gave him seven hundred dollars

"I can't accept that"

"Matt take the damn money so I can get home besides I'm not letting you and your family go hungry tomorrow go to the station and I can find you a job" 

"Y/N!" John yelled 

You turned and saw John 

"Arkham Asylum!" 

You, Jon and Murphy ran to the cop cars you got in and drove with John and Murphy to the Arkham smoke and fire 

"my day just gets better and better!" you said pissed

"long day?" Murphy asked

"you have no idea"

You slowly snuck in saw Jocker! 

"we have the building surrounded! Jocker Stand down!"

"oh I don't think so officer ha!ha!ha!"

He threw a grenade at you, you dodged you heard something big shit you cursed you looked and saw Killer Crock you heard more cop cars and felt a little better knowing you were not alone until. You heard Jocker laughing the light started blinking you heard Croc you quickly turned and vaguely saw him then you saw a bomb and realized it was all a trap Croc slammed you to the wall his claws by your face you started breathing heavy you heard gunfire he cut your arms slammed you to the ground and then Murphy and John shot at him he ran off they helped you up 

"run!" you yelled 

They put your arms around there necks and ran out you made it out you saw cops everywhere everything was blurry 

"thanks guys" 

"just don't die on us James will kill us" 

"I'm not going anywhere" 

They took you to the ambulance 

"I don't need to go to the hospital" 

"we know but your getting bandaged rather if you like it or not" 

You sighed and sat on the edge of the ambulance the nurse cleaned your wounds and bandaged your arms it was late at night wind gently blowing James walked up and huffed 

"what?" you asked 

"I'm going to lose my best cop for a while" 

"it's just bandaging Jim I'm fine" 

"5 months on bench" 

"that is not called for" 

"I can make it 6"

You grunted your chest in a extreme amount of pain 

"I'm giving you a ride home" 

"whatever old man" 

He rolled his eyes you went through 1 month job in one day you feel exhausted James took you home you knew Bruce and the kids were likely already gone on patrol. You walked inside and limped to the kitchen you saw Alfred 

"miss Y/N long day at work" 

"you have no idea" 

"would you like something to eat" 

"thanks Alfred but I think I'm going to go lay down on the couch" 

He gently nodded you walked to the living room and laid on the couch

Bruce's P. O. V

I miss my wife after a long night of patrol and a bad day at work. I went home with the kids I walked to my room I shared with Y/N wanting to wrap my arms around her and fall asleep. I changed and noticed she wasn't in bed which was unlike her I went and found her I sighed her arms bandaged and she had a busted lip I picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs she grunted. I laid her on the bed she was in a deep sleep I took her shoes, pants and socks off her legs were bruised I unbuttoned her shirt her stomach bruised she opened her eyes she gently sat up and whinced in pain

"don't move"

I took her shirt off she only had her brawl and panties on she tried to keep her eyes open

"please tell me your not going to back to work" I asked

"not for 5 months"

I unbraided her hair she leaned on my shoulder I kissed her head I gently helped her lay down I laid on the other side and carefully not to hurt her and wrapped my arm around her neck she whinced

"sorry!"

"no no I'm fine I needed this"

We kissed

" sleep Y/N"

She fell asleep laying on me I kissed her head


	30. 🐦🦇Never Been Kissed(Barry)

In this au Barry is 26 and just got his powers reader is 24. Barry and reader were friend's in high school 

You are the oldest of the Batkids you fight crime along with your family. Everyone one of your siblings had a significant other Dick had Barbara, Jason had Cass, Tim had Stephanie, Damian had Lian, Bruce had Selina, you and well yourself. You have never been kissed only Selina knows your secret. 2 weeks until Valentines day you were dreading it to the point of you thinking of running away from your family but they would probably freak out so you decided to talk to your mom and see what she thought. You knocked on their bedroom door 

"come in!" she said 

You opened the door and saw her looking in the mirror camparing dresses 

"oh hey kitten I'm just figuring out which dress to wear for my date with Bruce which one" 

You looked thier was the black tight fitting and then the red romantic one 

"no offense but I think I'm the worst one to give advice" 

"oh no come on what do you think would make him feel sexually" you cut her off 

"mom! Too much information!" 

"sorry kitten hmm I'll go with the black" 

She put the dresses on the bed and sat next to you 

"so kitten tell mamma cat what's going on?" 

You sighed 

"well you know about the hole I've never been kissed" 

"yes" 

"well I was kind of thinking about skipping Valentines day and mabye going on a little vacation alone and I was hoping you could help my cover" 

"so let me get this straight you want to skip the most romantic day of the year and go on vacation without anyone" 

"yes and I don't want anyone knowing about my hole situation" 

"alright one condition" 

"I'm listening" 

"you try speed dating" 

"no no no absolutely not!" 

"oh honey!" 

"alright fine but only once!" you said 

That evening you got ready to go to the speed dating that your mother requested so she wouldn't tell anyone how embarrassingly it is that you've never been kissed you made it was crowded you sat down they did the timer one man after another no one you liked you took a drink and saw Roy! 

"Barry Allen!" 

"Y/N! Y/L/N! What the hell are you doing here?!" 

"long embarrassing story you" 

"also a embarrassing story.. You want to get out of here" 

"yeah" you said 

You and Barry walked out 

"it's so good to see you Y/N" 

"it's good to see you too so how are you Barry I haven't seen you in a while" 

You both walked down the sidewalk 

"I'm good I'm living in Central City now  Iris got married" 

"oh Barry I'm sorry I knew how you felt about her" 

"oh it's okay I'm happy for her I guess I'm just trying to find another lighting bolt to change my life" 

"me too" 

"can I walk you home?" 

"Hu sure yeah" 

You both walked to your house 

"so how are you? Last I heard your brother was back" 

"yeah he's okay he's living with his girlfriend Cass my little sister Dick and Barbara are expecting Tim is dating Steph, Damian's dating Lian there all good" 

"you, you have any boyfriends?" 

"me oh no me I'm just by myself alone" 

"hold on you don't have a boyfriend I mean you your so" 

"I'm so what?" 

"your so awesome and sweet and kind and beautiful and your beautiful I already said that and what kind of guy wouldn't love that" 

You started blushing made it to your house 

"can I kiss you" he mumbled 

"what?" 

"can I kiss" you grabbed his collar and kissed him "you are a really good kisser" 

You laughed

"you are such a dork" 

"can the dork go inside with the awesome, sweet, kind, beautiful girls house" 

"yes he can"


	31. Ok guys

Ok sooo just so you guts now I'm changing my Story's to I me instead of you your thought I would just let you guys know hope you enjoy if you have request I promise I'll try


	32. 🦇Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finds out Bruce had a affair with Talia al Ghul

I punched the punching bag for hours furious

"I love you Y/N" 

I imagine Bruce saying I've been married to him for 10 years and I find out he had affair with Talia al Ghul and she had Damian I don't blame the child I hit harder

"you'll always be my wife"

"I hate crying, I hate being a girl, I hate you betrayed me" I mumbled 

I feel out of breath I stopped myself from yelling I heard something I looked Dick 

"son" I said 

"mom.. Are you okay" 

I walked by him and put my hand on his shoulder I pat his back and kept walking I don't want him seeing his mother like this I went to my room and locked the door I sat on my bed and cried how could you do this to me I heard a bike and hummed Jason he must have heard later that night I stayed in my room I heard a knock 

"darling we need to talk" 

I huffed and dried my tears I opened the door and saw Bruce he put his hands on my shoulders I wouldn't, couldn't look at him 

"I know you are angry with me please let me explain I want to take you out" 

"fine" 

I got ready wearing my most appropriate dress I heard a knock 

"come in" 

Jason walked in 

"Jay your home" 

"hey mom" 

I hugged him tight and kissed his neck oh how I miss when he was little 

"are you OK?" 

"I'm fine I'm glad you are home" 

"me too so your going out with Bruce?" 

I huffed and nodded Bruce walked in Jason rolled his eyes and walked out we left Bruce tried to be has kind has possible we went to a nice restaurant and sat down I feel angry, betrayed and hurt he touched my hand I looked at him trying not to cry 

"please don't cry I hate it when you cry" 

Fuck Bruce why did you have to say that I shook my head and moved my hand 

"just why?" I mumbled 

"what?" 

"why was she more beautiful? Was she better than me why did she make you feel better do you love her" I said with anger 

"she wasn't any of those things! Dammit Y/N I love you she wasn't you Y/N I need you" 

I shook my head still fighting tears 

"well maybe that's not enough" 

I stood up crying and ran out 

Want more just ask and vote!


	33. 🦇Mom!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jason is Robin and has a nightmare calling you mom for the first time

Jason's P. O. V 

"no!!" I started breathing heavy just a messed up dream Bruce and Alfred ran in 

"what's wrong!!?!" Bruce asked

"we'res Y/N" I asked crying

"hey hey Y/N is at her home what's wrong buddy" Bruce said walking over and and sat on the bed

"I.. I.. Want Y/N"   

"hey it's OK she is coming over tomorrow" Bruce said

"I want her now!" Jason said

"Alfred?" Bruce said

"I'll get the phone" he said 

Your P. O. V 

I heard my phone go off from the manor my heart racing I answered

"hello?" I asked

"hello mistress Bruce would like to talk to you" Alfred said 

"OK" I said 

"hey Y/N" Bruce said

"please tell me you and the boys are ok!"

"sorry didn't mean to scare you but Jay had a nightmare.." 

I finshed his sentence 

"say no more I'm coming" 

"thanks Y/N you're a life saver " 

"says batman see you in a minute" I said hanging up and got ready 

Bruce's P. O. V

Rubbing Jason's back trying to comfort him he was still shaking from his nightmare then we heard her car 

"Y/N?!" Jason said

"yeah buddy she's here" Bruce said

Your P. O. V 

I nocked on the door Alfred opened the door 

"mistress thank you for coming there in Jason's room" Alfred said letting me in

"thanks Alfred" I said walking upstairs to Jason's room 

I slowly opened the door Bruce looked at me 

"hey Jaybird" I said 

Jason's eyes opened he looked at me I could see his eyes were blood shot and swollen from crying he got up and jumped in my arms I caught him thanks to my reflexes he cried harder

"shh shh shh Jaybird I'm here" I said walking to his bed and sat down

"you want to tallk" she asked 

He shook his head yes I looked at Bruce

"I'll get you too some time" Bruce said

"thank you " I mouthed 

Bruce left and shut the door I moved Jason so I could see his face

"now listen to me Jaybird you don't haft to talk if you don't want to" I said 

Jason shook his head yes 

"you... Me.. Batman were fighting Joker he grabbed you and he was threatening me and Bruce with knife to your throat you elbowed him and he... He... He" Jason was having trouble talking

"hey hey its OK we can talk about it tomorrow" I said he shook his head no

"he killed you in front of me and I couldn't do shit about it" Jason said

"oh honey I'm so sorry I'm not going anywhere ok" I said 

I opened my arms for a hug Jason hugged

"I love you mom"

"love you too Jaybird" I said

Jason laid on my legs as I gently rubbed his head until we both fell asleep...


	34. 🦇Bittersweet Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Bruce keep fighting

For better or worse that's what 8 year's of marriage was to me and my husband but has of late things have not been great to the point the kids and the League have noticed. It all started when Bruce and I were on a League mission and we got in a argument about me almost getting killed Bruce got on to me it progressed. At the watchtower for a team meeting Bruce discussed a few things I folded my arms waiting for him to finish trying to keep my cool 

"Y/H/N you are on bench for 5 months"

Thats it! 

"and who's choice is that! Yours! You are not my keeper dammit!" 

"anyone here agree that Y/N is qualified for field work!" 

"oh so where including the fucking team well would you like me to call the kids and see who's side there on!" 

He grunted now I'm really pisssed 

"go the fuck ahead grunt and pretend!" I put my left hand up wearing my ring "but because I fucking love you I made a promise 8 years ago! Unlike you I intend to keep it!" 

I stormed out crying fuck tears I hate crying! Fuck Bruce! You just had to provoke me! Yes we've had our ups and downs has for every marriage but it's worse than it's been since Jason had died and we had gotten a divorce but remarried year after Jason came back. I made it home I changed clothes and went to see the kids that always put me in a better place I walked Damian's room I saw him asleep on Titus I kissed his head I walked to Stephanie's room she was asleep with Tim his laptop on I shut it off and kissed their heads I sat on the couch trying not to fall asleep I heard Bruce walk in I pretended to be asleep 

"Y/N I'm not a fool I know you're awake" I ignored him "Y/N come to bed" 

"I'm not sleeping with you right now" 

"well then I will take the couch" 

"fine" 

I got up not even looking at him and walked to our-my room I laid in the bed and started crying suddenly I felt really nauseated I ran to the bathroom and threw up. The next morning I looked at the calendar and realized that I haven't started my period in a few weeks Bruce if you got me pregnant I will kill you no I wouldn't I love him and I would love to have a child with him but I seriously hate him right now. I took a test it was positive shocked I threw the test away I sat by the toilet Bruce walked in he looked at the free spot next to me nodded mad 

"please say something" 

"you humiliated me in front of the team you keep giving me disgusted looks I feel like things has bad has they we're before we lost our little boy Bruce that was the worst time of my life!" 

" I'm sorry Y/N" 

"I know you are want to try something different" 

"I love you" 

Now I'm speechless 

"I don't want to lose you Y/N I need you" 

I started crying fuck hormones!

"I really hate you right now!"

"can you please tell me why so I can fix this"

"no more you forcing me to stay on bench unless it is absolutely necessary no more disgusted looks"

"I'm not disgusted" I covered his mouth

"no more cutting me off" I moved my hand "and I really hate you for getting me pregnant!"

His eyes wide open shocked he gently smiled

"do I believe you are angry with me yes do I believe you are mad at me for getting you pregnant not for a second 8 years of marriage and more years of loving you I know you"

I wouldn't look at him he gently touched my cheeks and made me look at him he kissed my head tears still falling from my face he stood up and helped me up he kissed me

"please let me help you"

"OK"

He picked me up bridle style and carried me to the bed and laid me down he got on his knee and kissed my stomach

"I love you two more than life"

"we love you too"

He kissed me and laid in the bed with me Bruce will fight again I can almost guarantee that we will but we both love each other too much to leave


	35. Batfam Imagines (pregnancy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam Imagines (pregnancy) - Y/N's P. O. V telling about Bruce or Dick or Jason or Tim or older Damian reaction to her pregnancy the choice is yours!

Bruce - his reaction was of complete shock mainly due to the fact that we were in a bad place in our marriage he found out when I was in the room with a brawl on 5 months pregnant he walked in and saw me which resulted in me breaking down in tears and him wrapping his arms around me. During my pregnancy the kids and Bruce stayed by my side Bruce would always make sure I was OK after I had the baby Bruce stayed home letting the boys go on patrol 

Dick - the only time I ever saw Dick more happy was when I had the baby. During my pregnancy Dick helped me in any way he could, constantly kissing my lips, cheeks, and stomach he absolutely loved taking pictures of me claiming I had a pregnancy glow 

Jason - shocked and scared I told him and completely froze he knelt down and hugged me I kissed his head during my pregnancy Jason admitted his fears and worries it wasn't until I had the baby and Jason held our little girl that I saw him truly happy tears falling from both our eyes 

Tim - I couldn't get his attention so I went to my room and sent him pictures of baby's and at the bottom a picture of my positive pregnancy test I felt like shit so I went to sleep I felt Tim put his hands on my cheeks I opened my eyes and saw him nearly crying with the biggest smile he kissed me we laid in the bed together, the only time he wasn't looking at his computer he was looking at me and my very pregnant belly 

Damian - I was so scared about telling him telling my family they didn't even know Damian and I where that close I tried to wait to tell Damian I finally told him he froze and sat down I begged him to say something anything tears falling from my face he looked at me and hugged me I hugged his neck he said that he loved me and our unborn child we finally told our family about everything the fact we are in love and are having a baby Bruce was shocked about the baby but already knew about Damian and I dating, Dick laughed, Barbara was shocked but happy, Jason threatened to kill Damian if he messed up, Cassandra face planted, Tim also threatened to kill Damian, Stephanie was exited during my pregnancy Damian stayed with me we moved into a room together I would lay in bed and hear him saying sweet things to our unborn child that melted my heart


	36. Batfam Imagines(I love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam Imagines(I love you)-Y/N's P. O. V telling about Bruce or Dick or Jason or Tim or older Damian on when he says I love you and when she/you responds

Bruce - not often but usually when I'm cooking or cleaning he will sneak up on me and tell me or when one of us is hurt or when he's about to fall asleep or when he has nightmares. I make sure I always respond and tell him that I love him knowing cold nights alone await when he is on patrol 

Dick - every minute every day Dick makes me feel loved he will say it when I'm hurt, upset, when we wake up and when we go to sleep. I always respond I tell him I love him when he's hurt or when he has a nightmare 

Jason - only when we're alone or if I'm hurt or upset or when on of us has a nightmare or when we are in bed. I always respond I always tell him when he has doubts about our relationship and that he's not a good enough man for me 

Tim - usually when I bring him coffee or when I kiss him or when I'm hurt but always when I get upset or when one of us has a nightmare. I always respond and tell him when he's asleep from staying up to late 

Damian - very rarely ever does he say it only when he's worried or one of us is hurt or when he has a nightmare or when I'm upset. I always tell him when he's angry or upset or when he has a nightmare


	37. Ok readers

Ok sooo no more of this book however I'm still writing just individually instead of in one book


End file.
